Impulsive
by CheesyFuckingPoofs666
Summary: "Don't worry I won't tell" "I'm not gay." I say back "Right, only for Murdoc" ...Murdocx2D
1. Chapter 1

[][][][][][][][][][][][] (3rd)

2D walks downstairs towards kitchen were Noodle and Russel are prone to be. As 2D walks down the hall he hears chattering of the two. As he walks closer, he hears stomping behind him. Before 2D could even turn around he crashes into the wall headfirst and stumbles back, falling onto the ground.

"Watch where your going Dullard"

2D squints his eyes in pain, then reopens them to see Murdoc walking off into the kitchen.

"What an arse."

2D frowns and gets himself back on his feet. Then he follows suit some time after and walks on into the kitchen.

"Good Mornin' D" Russel says not looking up, just scooping a spoonful of cereal into his mouth, milk dripping from his chin.

Noodle then looks over at 2D and frowns.

"2D, what happened to you?" Noodle asked.

"Whats that love?" 2D swipes his hand across his head, then observed his hand which now had blood on it. Noodle then scurried out of the room.

"Yeah that looks bad D, Murdoc did that to you I suppose?" Russel said accusingly. Murdoc then jumps into the conversation, still in the fridge rummanging through his empty bottles of course.

"Hey why does everyone automatically assume that if face-ache over here has some blood on him its cus' of me?" Murdoc drops an empty bottle n the ground. 2D stays silent.

"Because you're usually the reason for it." Russel says irriatated.

.

Murdoc scoffs then Russel scoops some more cereal into his mouth. Its silent for a minute, Noodle comes back with a first aid kit and sits 2D down at the table.

"So what happened 2D? Was it Murdoc?" Noodle asks with a glint in her eye as she says Murdoc.

"Bloody hell, there you all go again accusing me"

"Well was it you?" Russel finally asks.

Murdoc shuts the door of the fridge and stares at 2D then back to Russel.

"Well..The bloody dullard' was in my way"

"And you wonder why we accuse you" 2D chuckles. Murdoc glares over at 2D and his face drops.

Murdoc marches towards 2D.

"You think this is funny brain-ache?" He says sickly, enticing each word.

"kinda" _Oh fuck why did I say that_. Murdoc raises a hand at him and 2D flinches. 2D waits a few seconds and then opens his eyes. Hes gone.

"Hey Russel do we have any cereal left?"

"Yeah man, it's on the counter."

[][][][][][][][][][][][] (2D)

We are all now sitting in the living room watching Kill Bill. Noodle sits between me and Murdoc while Russel is seated near my side of the couch in the recliner. Noodle gets up to go make popcorn and Russel follows after to help. I look over at Murdoc who is already staring at me. He looks dazed out, he then comes back from his thoughts and sees me looking back at him. Our eyes lock and my heart starts to race a bit. I feel a tad odd, maybe I'm hungry. I look back at him and he is watching the movie again. So I go back to watching the movie and kiddo is at my favorite part where she is fighting the crazy eighty eight or I feel something on my thigh and I dart over to see Murdoc's hand. I look over at him questioningly. He grabs my wrist then tugs my arm with the other hand, pulls me out of the room and into the hallway. If I resist he would probably hurt me somefink bad.

"Murdoc what are you doing?" He pushes me against the wall and crashes his lips against mine. I squeeze my eyes shut and stand there with mixed feeling of shock and confusion he then puts his knee in between my legs and start rubbing, which makes me moan into the kiss. I blush hard and my heart races and then the rather odd feeling in my stomache returns. He then sucks on my tounge slowly and starts to explores my mouth. I open my eyes to look at Murdoc and can't help to wonder his reasoning behind this. He then breaks apart and brings his knee down. He stares at me, then walks away like nothing happened and with me very confused, also lost for words. I then look down and scurry off to go to the bathroom to take care of myself, and come back to the living room to watch Kill Bill. Murdoc probably went to his winnebago. So I just shrugged whatever just happened off, you know as Murdoc messing with me as usual, and plopped down next to Noodle.

"Where did Murdoc go?" I shrugged and took some popcorn shoving it into my mouth.

[][][][][][][][][][][][] (2D)

After we got off stage and into the back some girls ran up to us and started squeeling. I black in and out for a slight second. Gonna' get a migrane soon. One of the girls was kind of shy and had layered black hair and blue eyes, and a pretty decent body. She was wearing a 2D shirt from what I could see, she had her arms crossed. I go over to her and put an arm around her, deciding to make her day. She blushes and uncrosses her arms. Her shirt says 2Dx Murdoc. I see it and I blush. Holy shit. She looks up at me and giggles. She then whispers in my ear.

"Don't worry I won't tell" I laugh a little.

"I'm not gay." I say back

"Right, only for Murdoc" I chuckle.

"Your funny, so hey want to hang out?"

"Sure I'm Mandy by the way."

"I'm 2D"

"I know" She laughs again, and I let out a light chuckle.

"Alrighty" I said smiling.

[][][][][][][][][][][][] (2D)

Over the past few days me and Mandy have became really good friends, shes met everyone, shes apparently a lesbian. She really truly believes that me and Murdoc have a thing or will have a thing,_ absurd right? _She thinks I'm funny and shes really cool and nice. Also Murdoc sorta despises her, oh well.

"So Mandy what do you want to do?" I said crossing my arms.

"I don't know, something"

"like what?"

"I don't know, bother Murdoc?" She smirks and says

"mhmm, lover boy" I laugh

"It's not like that I swear...although"

"Although what?"

"Nah nevermind"

"Aw come on 2D, you brought it up, now you have to tell, only fair!" She smiled.

"Ok, well promise not to tell anybody."

"Ok I won't"

"I'm serious, don't do it."

"I won't!, Can you just tell me allready?"

"Well allright like the night before I met you me and the guys were watching Kill Bill."

"It's a great movie, go on" She giggles. I laugh a little

"Well Noodle and Russel went to go make popcorn."

"And?"

"Umm, well I was watching the movie when all a sudden he pulls me out into the other room" I say reluctantly.

"Woh, like what happened?"

"Uhh, I think Murdoc was just messing with me."

"What did he do?" she asks curiously.

"W-well..." I look to the side blushing.

"What did he do?"

'Erhh, how do I put this, turned me on and left like nothing happened?"

"..Woh, details?"

"No details" I say embarrased.

"No way, he would do something like that?, has he ever done that before?"

"Ehrr, no"

"Did you talk to him about it?"

"N-no, I kinda don't want to get hit."

"He hits you?"

"Every once in a while, I don't really care though," I quickly change the subject.

"You know he like hates you?"

"Hes probably jealous" I go wide eyed.

"Murdoc jealous?"

"Yeah. You should go talk to him, you know?"

"I don't wanna" she laughs.

"Your acting like your five"

"Nuh uhhh" she laughs more.

"Yeah huhhh" and I start to laugh with her. Then my door is kicked open by Murdoc.

"Face-ache, come to my Winne-bago in five minutes."

"Wh-why" I daze out for a second thinking about the sacred winnie, I've never even been in there.

"Just do it Stew" He snarls at Mandy and storms out discarding a beer can on my floor.

"Stew?" I haven't been called that in forever.

"Oooo, Stewarts in troubleee" She sings in a five year old tone, I laugh and get up.

"Yeah I guess, I wonder what's up" She smirks

"You know while your there. It's probably a good time to ask him about movie night."

"I-I don't know bout' that.."

[][][][][][][][][][][][] (2D)

I stand outside the winnie. Reluctant to knock, but there I go, two loud knocks on the door. The door opens up and I'm quickly pulled inside.

"I don't like her" Murdoc says I stare past Murdoc for a second and see his bird glaring at me with no movement. _So creepy._

"I don't care, shes really cool" It is silent and akward so I quickly blurt something out.

"You know she thinks theres something going on with us" Murdoc calmly sits down on his bed and eyes me to come sit down with him. He hands me a beer but I just hold on to it in my lap.

"Do you think there is something?" He asks. I go red and bearly audible I say:

"M-maybe"

"Do you want to know?" I knod he then grabs my shoulders and gets on top of me smoothly. My heart races. He goes into kiss me and I blurt out:

"Do you think there is?"

"Just let me show you dullard, now shutup and love it" I gulp he kisses me sharply and explores my body with his hands. I finally drop the beer and it rolls onto the floor somewhere.

"M-Murdoc I have a fetish" Murdoc pulls back and smirks .

"Go on"

"W-well it's kind of embarrasing."

"Then why bring it up Dullard'?" I look back over at the bird and it still sits there staring at me lifelessly.

"Because I want you to know"

"Well bloody hell, spill it out, your ruining the mood" I whisper into his ear and he smirks.

"My specialty, your not so bad after all face-ache"

"Can we go to my room Murdoc, your bird is giving me the creeps."

"What about Mandy?"

"She either left or is with Noodle."

"Will you promise to shutup and stop interrupting if we do?" I grin my toothy smile and knod He walks out and I follow after. we make it to my door and he grabs my wrist pulls me in and slams me against the door which hurt like hell and I flinched just a little, and then I reopen my eyes. Oh crap..

"Uh Muds-" He slams his lips against mine as Noodle and Mandy sit there with their jaws dropped.

"2D, Murdoc" Noodle says kind of irritated.

"I knew it" Mandy says in a mocking tone.

"Dammnit Dullard, this is on you" I laugh a little.

"Busted" Murdoc pulls 2D's hair and he clasps his mouth to stop a moan. Noodle stands there dumbfounded.

"Uh, guys c-can you leave, M-Muds needs to tell me somefink" I blush after saying that, realizing who I just said it to. I pry Murdoc from the door and they walk out still shocked.

"So.." I say Murdoc then snickered.

"Still up for it eh? Bout as horny as a teenager"

"You're one to talk" I smirk.

"Oh yeah?" I push him against the door and grind him a little sucking on his neck.

"Dullard" He says stone cold which turns me on further. He pulls my hair and I let a moan almost like I was singing and he pushes me up against the door taking dominance.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]


	2. Chapter 2

[][][][][][][][][][][][](2D)

I open my eyes and stare at the cieling now rubbing them with my thumb. What did I do last night? I feel rustling next to me and I avert my eyes to Murdoc sleeping next to me. I blush and last nights events start running through my head. The moaning, the lust, the foreplay. I look back up at the cieling and realize something.. I had sex with my best mate. Then there was a knock but I stayed silent. Noodle then walked in still grasping the handle of the door and I catch her gaze.

"Mandy is downstairs 2D" Noodle said.

"I'll be right down, thanks love"

She smiles at me then closes the door behind her. I go hop in the shower real quick, and take a few extra minutes making faces in the mirror and couldn't help to notice the marks I had all over my back, neck and chest. I then dry myself off and grab some clothes from the back of the closet. I throw on some clothes, take one last glance at Murdoc and walk downstairs to greet Mandy. I find her playing video games with Noodle and can't help but smile. I'm pretty glad I met Mandy.

"Hey Mandy"

"Sup" She says quickly while throwing her controller up in the air along with herself smashing buttons on the controller. Noodle calmly sits there with a bored look easily beating Mandy.

"K.O...FINISH HIM" The game then says.

"FATALITY" Noodle's character then snaps Mandy's character's head off.

Noodle takes a sip of her tea. "It seems I've won again"

Mandy looks over at her dumb founded.

"Wow, ...I suck" Mandy says.

I laugh at that then say "Don't feel bad Mandy, Noodle beats everyone at video games" _It's kinda why no one ever really wants to play_.

Noodle smiles at me.

"Well good game Noodle!"

Noodle grins widely "Good Game"

"I'm gonna go work on some chords, see ya guys" Noodle says

"Oh, ok Noods"

Noodle then leaves the room. I sit by Mandy on the couch, and grab the controller.

"Hey what time is it?"

"11:13" Mandy says while pressing buttons and scrolling back to the character menu.

[][][][][][][][][][][][](3rd)

Murdoc came down the stairs and spotted 2D.

"Face-Ache"

2D pauses the game and turns his head around to see Murdoc motioning towards him. 2D then faces Mandy.

"Uh I'll be right back"

"Right, stay clear of your room this time, got it" Mandy snickers.

2D blushes then walks over to Murdoc.

"Come on now Dullard' lets go"

They go out onto the balcony and Murdoc lights a fag.

"So whats up Muds?" Murdoc is leaning on the railing staring out at the sky. Murdoc inhales his cig, and then blows the smoke out into little rings.

"Well, I was erh, gandering on the web for a bit and found out theres a new zombie flick premiering tonight, would you like to go?"

2D gave a toothy smile and nodded.

"That sounds great Muds!" He said excitedly

"Great, So be ready by 7, we ought to be there early to get good seats."

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

"That was SUCH a good movie Murdoc, w-with all the blood and the part were the zombie knocked the chainsaw out of the guys hands and ended up eating his face off~! It was so crazy! OH OH OH and also with the parts with the guns and how it attracted even more zombies and they were surrounded and and, yeah." 2D was prancing around like a little kid. Murdoc starting wondering about the hair thing thinking about if it would work even right now. 2D was now imitating the zombie's limp from when its ankle got snapped in half as they walked out the front door of the cinema.

"2D"

"Brainsss or somefink!"

"Dullard'"

"What is it Muds? I'm doing my Zombie impression" 2D pouts a little looking over at Murdoc

Murdoc walks up to 2D and ruffles his hair with both hands. 2D closes his eyes and smiles beacuse it feels good with Murdoc running his hands through his hair. 2D puts his arms around Murdoc. Murdoc then grabs a handful of 2D's hair and pulls at it. 2D lets out a pleading moan of pleasure and pain, _cus' it really did hurt alot but also felt so good_. The limo pulled up Murdoc let go of 2D, and 2D reopened his eyes now full of lust. Murdoc got into the limo, and 2D followed him in. 2D pushed Murdoc against the window of the limo and sat on his lap and snaking his arms around Murdoc's neck. Murdoc placed his lips on 2D's and he parted his lips and Murdoc slid his long tounge in and started to massage 2D's tounge with his. 2D then battled for dominance for once and Murdoc just went with it and let 2D explore his mouth this time, 2D pulled back for a second to look at Murdoc and back down at his lips and reclosed his eyes and nipped on Murdocs bottom lip a little. Then Murdoc started to work on 2D's zipper. Interrupted by a sudden gunshot then next thing you know there was shattered glass everywhere.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Are you guys sure you're ok?" Noodle asked worried

"Yeah, it's just the window was a tad shattered."

"What even happened?" Russel asked

"Well we got in the a limo and about ten minutes later some jack ass shot the window."

"...What were you guys even doing?"Russel asked curiously

2D and Murdoc stared at eachother

2D shrugged at Murdoc and Murdoc looked back over at Russel.

"He was telling me somefink" 2D said and inwardly laughed. Murdoc smirked over at him. Noodle couldn't help but smile. Russel looks around at everyone.

"Obviously I missed something" Russel declared.

"So did you guys at least enjoy the movie?" Noodle asked

2D springs to life right then "YES!"

Noodle laughs. Hes so childish sometimes.

"Well I hope you guys know, theres a camera in the limo, so your little "chat" is on a tape"

"Can I have a copy?" Murdoc asks.

2D blushes "W-What for?"

Murdoc whispers something in 2D's ear and 2D excuses himself from the room.

"Allright I'm officially lost." Russel says.

Murdoc shrugs and leaves the room.

"Allright Russel, I'm off to bed. Goodnight" Noodle finaly says.

Now Russel sits alone lost in thoughts and unknowing of whats going on with everyone else and him just happening to be discluded out of it.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]


	3. Chapter 3

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Yo D, what am I missing out on?" Russel asked.

2D blushes "Wha' you mean?"

"Seriously D, cut the crap, this shit is driving me crazy, I'm always the last one to know about things." Russel says irritatedly.

"Well what do you know?"

"So there is something, you see man. That's my point. I don't know, I just know you guys have all been acting wierd lately and I am the only one left out of it and its fucking frustrating."

Murdoc then comes in the room. "Whats he going on about now?" Murdoc asks taking a swig from his rum.

"I want to know whats going on around here. So unless you want to te-"

"That's easy, ya see me and Stew-pot have been shagging" Murdoc says carelessly and then cheers his bottle of rum up in the air and chugs the rest, then leaves the room.

2D goes completely red then he turns his head back around to look at Russel.

"Well, yeah..I guess tha's it" 2D chokes out.

"Oh, well no offense, kinda wish I didn't know. But good for you I guess?" Russel states good heartedly. He then gets up and leaves the room. 2D laughs a little.

"wow..."

2D sits there for a few minutes thinking about what he likes about Murdoc. Like his super long tounge, his mismatching eyes, how he can be nice when he wants to._ I mean he does insult me quite alot and he push me into things, but he hasn't done that lately. That's good right? _All a sudden an empty beer can hits 2D's and pulls him out of his thoughts. 2D looks over from where it was thrown from looking up at the smirking Murdoc. _Well at least it wasn't full? _

"Hiya Muds"

"Where did Russel go off to?"

"I don't know, I don't think he took it to well."

"Well hes the sod who wanted to know so badly." Murdoc shrugged

2D then glances over at Murdoc. Murdoc just sits there with one leg up to his chest grasping a bottle of rum dazing out. Murdoc then looks over and catches him staring.

"Whot, whot is it? ..I have something on my face?"

2D shook his head and divert his attention over to the corner, where theres notebooks and papers scurried about. Some with a few doodles in it, most with lyrics and then some untouched ones.

"Face-ache"

2D then snaps out of his thoughts and turns to look at Murdoc.

"Come sit on old Mudsies lap eh?"

2D then gets up and moves his legs apart sitting on Murdoc so they're facing eachother. 2D places his hands on the couch.

"Not quite what I meant, but It'll do" Murdoc smirked.

2D blushed and snaked his hands around the back of Murdoc's head, leaning in a little. Murdoc then places his hands on 2D's hips. Murdoc shifts slightly and ends up grinding 2D a bit. A chill goes up 2D's spine and he shivers. He starts to feel a little aroused. Murdoc notices what he just did but ignores it. They just sit there for a while staring into eachother's eyes, no one else in the world exists but them two right now. Murdoc then leans forward and puts his forehead against 2D's, he then starts rubbing his sides a bit. 2D smiles a toothy grin and Murdoc smirks. 2D then pecks him on the lips, and looks back into his eyes, then does it again, and again. But then this time he does it with more want, smashing his lips against Murdoc's. 2D puts his hands on Murdoc's cheeks getting very into it. Murdoc just goes with it, letting his kiss hungry little singer do as he pleases. Murdoc lets 2D kiss him and explore his mouth. Then 2D pulls back a little and nips on Murodc's bottom lip. Murdoc can feel 2D smile into the kiss, so he starts to too. Then they go back to looking at eachother.

"Hey Muds."

"hm?"

"I love you" 2D says with a cute little puppy dog face going on.

Murdoc smirks "I like you" Murdoc says in a smart ass tone.

2D chuckles a bit and hugs Murdoc and pulls back. 2D then takes his hands from behind Murdoc's head and places them flatly on Murdoc's crotch. Murdoc lets out a little groan.

"2D" Murdoc warns.

"hm?" 2D says dumbly

Murdoc then turns so 2D falls onto the couch underneath him and Murdoc holds himself up with his elbows, and Murdoc and 2D's lower half lays on top of eachother and 2D blushes up at Murdoc.

"Your so.." Murdoc mumbles the last word

"Whats that Muds?"

Murdoc gets a little embarrased at having to repeat himself, so he quickly said "I said Dullard' that your so.. stupid."

2D frowns and looks to the side.

"Alright maybe I said cute" 2D looks up at Murdoc who has a faint blush going on. 2D smiles.

"Fanks Muds"

Murdoc then leans in towards 2D and all a sudden a tape is placed between them.

"Bloody hell?"

Murdoc gets off of 2D, sitting up straight and snatches the tape, and looks over to Noodle who is now walking away. She looks back at 2D and Murdoc and erupts in giggles.

"Well well, bout time. Should we watch it dullard'?"

"N-no!"

2D then props himself up into a sitting position.

"Whot? Why not?"

"I-It's embarrasing!" 2D shouts with a beet red face.

"Pussy."

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

(Gorillaz are on stage playing the song "54" One of my fave songs by them ;D)

"She made me kill myself...come on" I sing to the enormous crowd. Then I stomp over to Murdoc dancing a bit.

"Come on" 2D made a motion with his hand.

"She turned my dad on" 2D then put his hands on his hips.

"come on" 2D started swinging his hips.

"she turned my dad on"

"Come on" 2D did the hand motion again.

"she turned my dad on"

"Come on" "she turned my dad on" 2D looked over at the crowd and stuck out his tounge in the middle of the words.

"she turned my dad on dad on dad on" 2D did a little sexy move near the end for the girls in the crowd.

The song ended then all sudden Murdoc grabs 2D and kisses him on stage, the girls in the crowd go positivley nuts. 2D's eyes go wide. _Oh shit, this is about to be all over the news_. Murdoc pulls back and smirks.

"For the ladies" He winks

[][][][][][][][][][][][](2D)

Now we are all backstage hanging out.

"So Muds, way to make out with our singer on stage" Russel says. Hes really trying to be cool with it.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well the fans are probably going to want to know about that." Noodle said carefully.

"Well it depends." Murdoc states.

"Well, should we tell em' bout us, or not. Either way i don't really care."

I sit there silently just kinda dazing out.

"Well considering how you made out with him on stage-"

"That could of been for the ladies, most of them are into that rubbish."

"What do you think face-ache?"

"Hm?" I look over at them all staring at me?

"Should we go public?" Murdoc asked

"...NO" 2D said emabarrased with a beet red face.

"Well then it's decided."

"That was purely for the ladies." Murdoc smirked.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

**I know it was only 2, but thanx for the reviews! Like seriously, it does motiviate me to write more. I geek out over em' ya know? ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Muds?"

"What is it brain-ache?"

"Do you want to go public?

"Whot?"

"Well I was finking, and you know if you want to go public, it's okay with me."

"It doesn't matter either way to me."

"Well, why not?"

Murdoc looks over at 2D and tugs 2D towards himself.

"Well cus' love, either way your mine. I wouldn't mind telling the world it, or keeping it hush, as long as your happy, that what you wanted to hear?" Murdoc brushes some hair behind 2D's ear.

2D smiled "Yeah Muds."

"Everything you dreamed and hoped it to be?"

"mhmm"

"Good cus' don't be repeating that to Noodle or Russ, or else you'll be paying for it." Murdoc threatens.

"Now I know I haven't been rough with you lately, but that doesn't mean I've gone completely soft." Murdoc states.

2D rolls his eyes. "Alright muds"

"So having second thoughts?"

"kinda?"

Noodle then comes in the room.

"You guys are all over the news."

2D goes wide eyed. "Seriously?"

She turns on the tv, and the picture of Murdoc and 2D come up on the screen. It shows Murdoc holding 2D by his shoulder, and other hand pressing against his back, and 2D's hand pressed against Murdoc's chest and other hanging down holding the mic. Both of their faces flushed and looking love struck with their lips pressed together and their heads sideways, and if you look close enough, you can see a little tounge action.

"So "for the ladies" is shot down guys, congratulations! Your out."

2D's face goes bright red and Murdoc looks over.

"Hey Noodle, sod off love, I need to talk with 2D"

Noodle frowns but leaves the room.

"Sorry love" 2D says.

"Why did you kick her out?"

"I didn't want her to hear me say how fucking adorable you look when you blush." Murdoc lovingly pushes 2D and 2D stumbles a little. 2D smiles a stupid grin at Murdoc.

"You know, your really sweet when you want to be Muds"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get to used to it." Murdoc thinks to himself: _I'll probably end up fucking this relationship like everything I've actually cared about in my life. _Murdoc frowns.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

"So I haven't talked to you in forever, and all a sudden I see on the news that you and Murdoc snogged right before a concert ended?"

"I-I guess" 2D said.

"Well, I was soooooooo ahead of the curve!" Mandy said triumphantly

"Sure were, before I even knew." 2D laughed.

"So, since I haven't been updated in forever, you have to answer all my embarrasing questions."

"I guess dats fair" 2D said seeing no harm. 2D took a sip from his water bottle.

"How many times have you guys done it?"

2D spit his water out, and started to choke.

"N-no mercy I see."

Mandy smiled "Nope"

"Maybe a little warning next time?"

"The embarrasing question thing should of been enough." Mandy shrugged

"Now answer!"

"I'm pretty sure just once, but we sure have kissed alot."

"awwwwwwwww" Mandy teased.

"S-stop iiiiit" 2D said all embarrased.

"Ok, ok. Next question"

"Shoot" 2D said grinning and still lightly blushing.

"Whats your favorite thing about him?"

"My favorite thing about Muds?"

"Yup"

"hmmm.."

Then there is a knock on the door, and it opens. Murdoc comes in and sits down next to 2D on the floor. Mandy smirks at 2D.

"Hi Muds"

"...Hi, watcha talking about." Murdoc asks glaring at Mandy.

"Actually Murdoc, 2D has agreed to answer all my embarrasing questions."

_Oh shit...Now Murdoc is going to get in on this game._

"Oh really?" Murdoc smiles a sadistic smile 2D's way

"Mhm" Mandy puts on the same smile.

"Oh, fuck me mate." 2D says.

"Allready have love', now please don't let old Muds ruin your game. I'm not even here-!" 2D looked over at Murdoc mortified and Muds lets out a dark chuckle and looks back over at Mandy..

"Right ahem, So whens the very first time you've kissed?"

"Oh we-"

Murdocs pops in "Well actually we were both drunk out of our minds at some old beaten up hell hole, and I said something along the lines that he would be a pretty girl, and I wondered if he kissed like one."

2D blushed. He didn't even know. "You remembered that? I don't." 2D asked.

"Oh Satan, No. I remember looking through my phone seeing a video I didn't remember recording, some sod had my phone and was recording us, I'll have to show you some time. Actually quite amusing video it was."

2D blushed.

"So does he?" Mandy asked curiously.

2D stared over at Murdoc.

"Hmm, it's been a little bit, lemme' check" Murdoc smirked.

Murdoc leaned over and put his lips against mine. He asked for entrance with his tounge and slowly forgetting about everything I allow him entrance and get into it. Shivers go up my spine as I feel myself getting hard just from our kiss. It is quite intense though. I snake my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss more. Murdoc pulls back and smirks.

"Defenitely better than any bird"

2D blushes hard. And the pain in his pants prolongs.

2D looks over at Mandy and she has her phone held up recording.

"You done?" Mandy asks.

"Mind sending me a copy love?" Murdoc asks.

"You really like videos don't you?" 2D asked.

"I really like you" Muds says.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Mandy says.

2D blushes again

"Y-You guys are terrible!" 2D screams embarrased out of his mind.

Mandy notices 2D's problem.

"Ok, how about this. One last question then I go hang out with Noodle?"

"I-I guess thats okay"

"2D, is it true your pitching a tent for Murdoc right now?"

2D's face drops and Muds looks down at it and back up at my face and smiles that oh so devilish smile.

"Y-yes" 2D looks away.

"Yes what?" Mandy asks mischievously.

"I have a boner for M-Muds." 2D says regretfully.

"Alright, see yuh guys" Mandy laughs as she walks out the room closing the door behind her.

"I take it back, shes great." Murdoc says smirking.

2D looks over at Murdoc.

"So a boner for Muds?"

"Y-yeah, horny as fuck right about now to top it off." 2D said honestly.

Murdoc gets that evil smirk on his face.

Murdoc gets on top of 2D. 2D moans as Murdoc rubs a little against his groin. 2D crashes his lips against Murdoc but then stops.

"M-Muds please."

Murdoc grinds against 2D a little more to hear those sweet moans come from his singer again.

"Unghh Unnnngh M-muds"

Murdoc pulls 2D's shirt off and throws it next to him, he then unzips 2D's pants a bit. Murdoc licks around his nipples. More moans erupt from the singer along with shivers and little noises. Murdoc starts licking downward towards the hem of 2D's pants.

"St-stop teasing Murdoc!"

"DO something bout' it"

2D props up and attacks Murdoc, Murdoc a little shocked but smirks. He kisses the singer passionatley.

"Strip"

[][][][][][][][][][][][]


	5. Chapter 5

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

2D wakes up in Murdoc's arms. 2D carefully moves out of Murdoc's grip trying not to wake him up. After succesfully doing so 2D yawns and straightens out his back, which quite frankly hurts like bloody hell after falling asleep on the floor. 2D blacks in and out feeling a migraine coming on soon. 2D groans.

"Everyfink sorta sucks today so far." 2D says to no one in praticular. He looks back down at Muds sleeping and walks over to his bed grabbing a pillow and places it under Murdoc's head. Soon after he does so his phone starts ringing. Whos calling at this time? 2D then reaches into his own pocket and pulls out his phone. Oh, its ...Unknown number.

"Erhh, Hello?"

"Hey 2D~ It's Paula" 2D immedietly shuts the phone hanging up. Well bout time for a new number. 2D then ponders about how he used to adore Paula. He was so in love with her he didn't even see she was uninterested, and then how Murdoc, his best mate fucked her in the bathroom stall. 2D was sad but still stood by his idol's side.

_Maybe I forgave him a tad too quick? Well I was different then I guess_. 2D then thinks about how depressed he was after that had happened, the world practically ended right then and there. Of course he eventually got over it but it was crushing so it took quite a while. 2D grabs his bottle of pills off his dresser and presses down and turns to open the cap, he then pours two pills out and swallows the painkillers dry, finally twisting the cap back on and placing it inside his dresser drawer. The phone rings again but he doesn't hesitate throwing it at the wall and walking out as it still rings.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Hey Noods" 2D said as sitting down at the table

"Hey 2D" Noodle yawned and opened a can of flam.

"Where is Russ?"

"He went some where."

"Oh? Didn't he say where he was going?"

"No He just said he was going out and left." Noodle then brought out a pan and put it on the stove lighting it.

"Oh"

"...Hey Noods can I ask you something?"

"Of course 2D, you can talk to me about anything. You know that."

"What do you think of me and Murdoc?"

"I'm happy for you two of course. And wish you the best."

It went silent for a few minutes. I just sat there staring at the back of Noodle's head as she cooks. I hear the sizzling and my mouth waters.

"...So Paula just called."

Noodle looks away from the pan for a moment and looks over at me with a worried look.

"D?"

"I hung up and threw my phone at the wall"

She looks back to the pan. "Is it broken?"

"I dont fink so, it was still ringing when I left."

"Ah, well- Mandy is coming over today."2D smiles

"Thats know her and Muds teamed up on me, its was insane" Noodle smiles.

"I heard"

"She told you?"

"Sure did" Noodle then hands me a plate with the cooked food.

"Fanks Noods"

"No problem Toochi" Murdoc then enters the room grumbling.

"Mornin' Muds" 2D says

Murdoc grabbed 2D's hair and whispered in his ear.

"Thanx for the pillow" Murdoc smirked and pushed 2D who almost fell out of his chair. Murdoc then sits across from him.

"I just don't get why you put up with that shit D'" Russel says. 2D then looks over at Russel who holds a dissaproving gaze.

"Welcome back Russel" Noodle butts in. Russel smiles at Noodle.

"Thanx baby girl"

"Its Jus' Muds bein' Muds" 2D says uncaringly. Lately Murdoc never hurts the singer too bad so 2D doesn't really mind at all.

"See 2D here knows how to take a hit or two" Murdoc says smirking at how 2D was on his side.

"So where were you Russel?" 2D asks curiously.

"Oh I was out, and decided we needed a nice vacation, so we are going on a cruise" Russel declares.

"A bloody cruise? The fuck?" Murdoc says unhappily.

"That sounds great Russ!" 2D says excitedly.

"It seems like a nice idea to me also" Noodle says.

"I don't know" Murdoc says. 2D starts to rub Murdocs foot with his own.

"Aw come on Muds, I allways wanted to go on a cruise!" 2D said.

"Blehhhh, Fineeee" Murdoc says. Noodle and Russel laugh at how easy it was for 2D to convince Murdoc.

"Oh shut it, the both of ya" And Murdoc storms out. 2D joins in laughing. Then Murdoc storms back in and grabs 2D by his hand and drags him back out. 2D blushes hard.

[][][][][][][][][][][][] Mandy

"So Mandy will you go on the cruise with us? We really would love you to." Noodle asks.

"Of course! That sounds great" Mandy says smiling.

[][][][][][][][][][][][] Packing [][][][][][][][][][][][]

Murdoc sits on 2D's bed watching the singer rummaging through the last of his things.

"Should I bring my hello kinky shirt Muds?"

"Mhm"

"Allrigh'." 2D bends over and picks up his shirt and stuffs it into his suitcase.

"I fink I'm finally done packing Muds!" 2D says accomplished

"Mhm" Murdoc smirks and gets up and puts his hands on the singers hips. 2D then straightens up and looks behind him biting his lip and blushing. Murdoc starts to nibble on 2D's ear and 2D smiles.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]CAR RIDE[][][][][][][][][][][][]

Mandy sits at the window seat on the left while Murdoc on the right, making 2D in the middle. Noodle is driving while Russel sits in the passanger seat instructing her. 2D stares out through Mud's window at the trees and fence. Then all a sudden Murdoc leans in and steals a kiss. 2D smiles at him, and put his hand on his thigh. He shoots a warning glare at him. Then all a sudden feel good inc. starts blasting through the speakers. 2D grins from ear to ear. 2D looks over at Murdoc and he is looking out the window, so 2D starts rubbing his thigh, go higher and higher then suddenly he grabs 2D's hand and glares at him. 2D smiles at him and then 2D leans in and pushes their lips together for a second. He then brings their lips back together and he slides his long tounge into 2D's mouth, he massages his tounge and he battles with Murdoc for a second and starts to move 2D's tounge away from Murdoc's playfully. He smiles and punches 2D in the arm.

"Stop being a tease stew-pot" Murdoc unintentionaly shouts. We are at a stop sign so everyone pretty much stares at 2D. 2D shrugs and laughs. Mandy laughs at 2D.

"Jerk" 2D said to Mandy.

"Ehh" Mandy says and he laughs. Murdoc then feels a little left out so he grabs 2D and bites his neck. 2D struggles to get out of his grip but Murdoc continues untill he has left a nice eye sore of a hickey. Murdoc smirks at 2D and puts his arm around him.

"Your mine, remember that" Murdoc says possessivley.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]


	6. Chapter 6

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Alright Guys, 2D and Murdoc you guys are across the hall from us, Noodle and Mandy are sharing a room, while I stay in the other room connected to theirs, so go ahead and unpack, heres your set of keys. I'll explain more later, just go and get settled, aight'?"

2D nods. "K Russ.." 2D grabs the keys and attempts at unlocking the door. After about thirty more seconds Murdoc snatches the keys from 2D's hands and unlocks the door with ease

"Hey, I almost got that Muds." 2D pouts. Murdoc rolls his eyes and walks in.

'You weren't even using the right key" Murdoc said while lugging some suitcases into the room. Murdoc's face drops as he looks at the room.

"Whot is it Muds?" Everything is bright pink and red, there is a bed shaped as a heart. The closet has blinds and heart shaped knobs. It has a wierd glare to it almost as if it was a photograph. Murdoc walks right through and the paper rips off of the hooks it was hanging on. All a sudden the ginormous paper falls to the ground reavealing the actual room. The room was colored a light blue, there was a porthole way up on the wall that was just slightly smaller than a head. The bed was placed in front of the porthole. It was a plain bed with a mountain of pillows and a pale blue conforter and white sheets. there was two dressers which were a mahagony wood. They had 4 wide drawers on both. In the middle of the dressers was a wall sconce in the shape of a locus. Theres a chest in front of the bed. Finally there is a white door on the wall left of the bed. 2D squeezes past Murdoc and claims the dresser closest to the door. He puts his suitcases down and unfolds all his clothes unneatly stuffing them into the drawers. Murdoc laughs a little and 2D looks over at him.

"Whot is so funny Muds?" 2D says slamming the drawers shut, and picks up the suitcases and stuffs them out of sight under the bed. Murdoc walks past 2D and puts the suitcases down on the floor next to the other dresser. Hey starts to unpack his items and just stuffs them in his drawers like 2D. Hey he had the right idea, whats the point of putting it in there all neat, really? 2D walks over to the chest and opens it expecting emptiness. He finds a sticky note on the bottom and reaches in and grabs it. _There is fer sure not a trick shelf in this chest. -Russel_

"Murdoc" 2D calls out, Murdoc walks over to 2D and snatches the note out of his hands.

"Whots this?" Murdoc asks scanning the paper. He then sticks it to 2D's forehead and lifts the bottom of the chest up revealing a stair case. With the chest open Murdoc realizes a handle on the top of the inside of the chest.

"Woh" 2D looks at it in awe

"Well should we go down there Muds?" 2D asks looking over at Murdoc who is allready half way in the chest climbing down the stairs.

"Wait up Muds!" 2D then starts to climb down to catch up to Murdoc. But he stumbles and falls on to Murdoc who heard the noise and sharply turned around just to have 2D fall into him and they fall off the last two steps and 2D lands on muds there faces pressed together.

"Owww"

"Way to go Dullard' "Murdoc states.

"Are you Guys ok?" Noodle runs to them.

"Erhm Yeah, I guess."

"It really hurt" 2D whines. 2D then gets off of Murdoc. Noodle holds out a helping hand to Murdoc. Murdoc obliges.

"Thanx love" Murdoc says.

"Uhh 2D"

"hm?" Noodle grabs the sticky note off 2D's head.

"Oh...heh" 2D smiles a little. Noodle looks down scanning the note and starts giggling. Murdoc ruffles her hair and walks past her to the secret room. Perks of being famous I guess. It has a really thick glass wall so you can see right into the ocean with all the coral, fish swimming by and pretty colors. Theres a few black leather couches and black carpet. It has a small shag rug in front of the couch along with a hot tub in the corner and a coffee table.

"This place is amazing!" 2D shouts. Theres another set of stairs next to the ones we came down, must lead to their room. 2D runs over to the couch.

"Now this is more like it!" 2D says happily while jumping onto the couch putting his hands behind his head relaxing. Noodle walks over and sits down next to 2D. Murdoc rummages through the mini fridge. He pulls out a couple of beers and hands 2D one. 2D opens it and it explodes all over him...Classic Muds. 2D looks over at Muds and he smirks at 2D and chugs his. 2D gets up and walk towards their stairs to go change. Noodle glares over at Murdoc.

"Really Murdoc? You think you would act a little more mature now that your in an actual relationship" Noodle says frustrated. Noodle really cares about both of them, it's just she knows Murdoc will end up hurting 2D eventually, it's just a ticking clock.

2D lifts the chest open and climbs back out into the room. 2D hears someone coming up the stairs behind him and he looks back to see Muds.

"Hey Murdoc I was just about to change my shirt."2D talks down to Murdoc.

"Yeah, Yeah. Just hold up a second Stu-Pot" Murdoc then climbs out of the chest and 2D goes over to the dresser and strips his shirt off placing it on top of the dresser.

"Sup Muds?" 2D says looking back over at Murdoc.

"L-Look I know I can be a bit hard to get along with some times, but it was all in good fun right mate'?" Murdoc says attempting at being apologetic

"It's fine Muds." 2D says back.

"Great so, hey want to make a deal?" Murdoc smirks eveily

"Uhmm, Well it depends Muds."

"Well I actually have a gift for you." 2D instantly brightens up.

"For reals!" 2D shouts like a five year old.

"Right, well all you have to do is wear your present so Ol' Mudsie can see it." Murdoc says with that same smirk.

"...I-Its not girl's clothing is it Muds?" 2D asks suspiciously.

"Bloody Hell Dullard, you agree or not?"Murdoc asks impatiently. 2D ponders it for about a half second.

"Ok" 2D agrees. Murdoc nods then grabs a box from his top drawer and throws it to 2D.

"Now scurry along to the bathroom and put it on" 2D smiles at how a bow that matches his hair is wrapped around the box and closes the bathroom door behind himself. Murdoc opens up the chest and climbs inside.

2D finally puts on the captain's hat. and stares at himself in the full length mirror. He has on the captain's hat, the red neck tie, a navy blue shirt with the arms cut off and jeans. He exits the bathroom expecting to see Muds but just sees the chest open, so he walks down the stairs and sees Murdoc and Russel playing video games, theres a tv down there now? Noodle sits there bored.

"Hey guys" Murdoc looks over at 2D and looks him up and down and smirks.

"Ha!" Russel shouts, winning while Murdoc was distracted.

"Whatever Noodle has winners anyways."

"Hey!" Noodle says defensively. Noodle still grabs the controller and smiles. Mandy then comes in behind us.

"Nice outfit 2D" Mandy snickers.

"Muds gave it to me" 2D says in a matter-of-fact-ly tone.

"He looks nice eh?" Murdoc asks.

"I like the hat" Mandy says honestly.

"If your at all wondering, I know the red thing looks a tad queer, but its sorta like a little grab on"

"Watcha mean Muds?" 2D asks curiously. Murdoc gets up and walks in front of the screen for a second and Noodle yells at him in japanese, Murdoc comes near him and pulls 2D forward by the red tie and kisses him. 2D blushes. Mandy smiles at 2D. 2D flips her off and Murdoc smiles at his singer's defensiveness

So you guys want to go upstairs and swim for a bit?" Mandy asks.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

2D is in blue swim trunks that matches his hair. 2D really likes the color blue. Alot of girls in thin bikinis surround the band members, well except for Noodle who is on the other side of the pool with Mandy. Murdoc hasn't gotten out here yet. Russel is flirting with all the ladies.

"So your from the band monkeys or something right?"

"Well it's Gorillaz, and yea I'm the singer." The two girls giggle. There is one blonde one with a rainbow top with purple stiching and purple bottoms, there the other one is a brunette with hair covering her eyes and alot of piercings, she has a nose ring, two lip rings and a belly ring and a plain black two piece bathing suit.

"Ooo, so your like really famous huh?" The blonde says while getting all close to him and messing with his hair.

"Um, well yeah. I fink we are." 2D says dumbly. The brunette comes to the other side of 2D and whispers in his ear.

"Now don't listen to this tramp, of course your famous. Your 2D from freaking Gorillaz!"

"Uhhh, I wonder were Murdoc is."

"Don't worry about him hun, you have us." The brunette said smoothly.

"But hes my-" All a sudden the two girls get pushed into the water and 2D is just about to fall in when Murdoc grabs him and whispers in his ear..

"Your Mine" Murdoc then grabs his hand.

"Hey now my hair is all wet, you stupid fuck!" The blonde screams.

"Hey isn't that the bassist of gorillaz?" The brunette smiles.

"Sorry love I slipped and pushed you off, but you were touching my property"

"Won't happen again captain Murdoc" The Brunette winked. 2D then looks over and notices Murdoc wearing his hat, he smiles and swipes it off his head and puts it on his own.

"Hellloooooooooooooo, IM ALL WEEEEEEEEEET" The blonde screams. Then all a sudden murdoc and 2D get pushed in. They look over back to were they stood then all a sudden Russel jumps in doing a cannon ball and then everyone flew up into the air and back down with the water. _That was awesome_. The hat falls off of 2D and starts to sink to the bottom.

"Oh no, Muds the hat." Murdoc then breathes in then dives under swimming down and grabs the hat and swims comes back up. He then places the soaking wet hat on 2D's head.

"There." Murdoc says accomplished.

"Fanx Muds"

"No problem dullard'."

Then 2D is so touched he can't help but snake his arms around Murdoc's neck and kiss him passionately. Working 2D's lips against his and battling with their tounges. 2D smiles at him and he allready is at him. Then all a sudden there is an "aaaaaaaaaaw" in unision. Wow almost everyone in the pool saw that and said aw...2D blushes being all embarrased.

"Well at least they all know now." Murdoc says possesivley.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]


	7. Chapter 7

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

"2D you in here?" Murdoc calls out. All a sudden he hears a few sobs come from behind the couch.

"F-face-ache?" Murdoc walks around the couch and spots 2D with his legs pressed up to his chest and his head hanging down with his arms crossed and resting on top of his legs. He lets out a few more muffled sobs.

"2D are you crying?" Murdoc asks worried and is really stumped. Murdoc sits down next to 2D and puts his arm around 2D, 2D then clings to Murdoc burrying his face in his shirt. Murdoc looks down to the singer dumb founded. Murdoc pulls the singers head up and forces 2D to look at him. 2D's face is all red and he is biting his lip on the side. A tear streams down the singer's face and Murdoc hugs the pittiful little keyboardist.

"I-I-It was s-so scary Muds" 2D then hiccuped. Murdoc starts to play with 2D's hair a bit. 2D's breathing started to calm quite a bit as well.

"What was love'."Murdoc asks tenderly.

"A bloody whale Muds! I swear, it was gonna eat me or somefink~!...I really do despise whales."Murdoc pulls 2D away from him to stare at his face.

"You've got to be pulling my leg mate?" Murdoc states.

"No it really was a whale Muds! I saw it" 2D says dramatically.

"You tell me you were crying your eyes out over here for Satan knows how long...Over a bloody whale?" Murdoc asks.

"...Y-Yeah" 2D says honestly. They then hear the tv turn on and they both get up to see who it is. Sits there is Mandy flipping through the channels with one hand and with the other she is playing with her black hair curling it and uncurling it with her index finger.

"Hey Mandy!" 2D calls out from right behind her. She all a sudden jumps up and vigorously points the remote at 2D.

"Damn 2D given me a scare like that" Still pointing the remote at me.

"What were you gonna do with just a remote love'?" Murdoc asks curiously while walking around the couch, and then sitting down.

Mandy laughs "I-I'm not even sure" 2D laughs too. Mandy drops the remote in Murdoc's lap and sits on the other side of the couch knowing that 2D and Murdoc would want to sit together.

"What were you guys even doing behind there?" Mandy asks curiously. Murdoc then picks up the remote and turns off the tv, enjoying the conversation better than foreign shows she could barely understand.

"A whale tried to eat me!" 2D yells.

"...Through the glass?" Mandy says confused.

"Don't pay no mind to him, hes just apparently terrified of whales." Murdoc says uncaringly. 2D walks over and plops down right next to Murdoc.

"Thats is SO going online" Mandy said smiling. 2D shrugs.

"Face-ache if you were to die of anything it would probably be your case of Erotic asphyxia" Murdoc says nonchalantly. 2D automaticaly turns tomato red.

"M-Muds!" 2D shouts.

"Woh...did not know that" Mandy said.

"Uhh yeah D' you might want to tone down with that stuff, deadly shit man" Russel pops in.

"When did you even get here?" Murdoc said to the drummer.

"What are we talking about?" Noodle pipes in walking in from behind Russel

"2D's near death" Murdoc says smirking

"What!" Noodle screams.

"2D likes gettin choked while he orgasms..." Murdoc says

"...Thats fucked up Muds." Russel butts in.

"UGHHH, I'm gonna go die in a hole now...fanx" 2D says attempts at burrying his face in the arm rest of the couch. But realizes hes in the middle and is just burrying his head into the legs of the person who started this. Murdoc looks down at 2D and can't help to feel a little pang of guilt.

"Uhh, I think there is rehabilitation centers for stuff like that D" Noodle says lovingly, not even realizing how embarrassing she is being.

"fanx Noods" 2D grumbles.

"How did you even figure out you liked that shit...were you like suicidal but horny at the same time or something?" Mandy asks

"I-I don't know" 2D says not moving from Murdoc's lap

"H-hey are you trying to do that right now?" Mandy asks. 2D then shoots his head up

"N-NO!" 2D's face is all red and he feels a head ache nearing from the crying earlier and the frustration going on right now. Murdoc stares over at his little singer's distress.

"I know some people who know people 2D" Noodle offers.

Deciding to help his little Stu-Pot he finally says something instead of worsening it like he has been.

"Hey guys sod off, 2D likes what he likes." They all stare over at Murdoc annoyed.

"You started it man" Russel says

"No really guys, it is quite embarrassing, and if you don't mind I'm just gonna go up to my room, and NO not to choke myself~!" He pouts then leaves the room and starts climbing up the stairs.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

**This chapter is a tad short I know, But I'll make it up to you. Leave me Reviews, It keeps me happy for a few days. ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

Murdoc follows after and comes up through the chest. He spots 2D standing there with his arms crossed looking down on him. Murdoc straightens himself up.

"Aw, come on Dullard'."

"That was personal!" 2D shouts.

"Ugh. Calm down face-ache it wasn't that big a deal" Murdoc says sractching the back of his head.

"Yes it was Muds. That was SO embarrasing, I can't believe you told them that!" 2D retorts frustrated and angrily.

"...Can you just forgive me already?" Murdoc says annoyed.

2D then stomps away and walks into the bathroom and closes the door behind himself. Then there is a click. Murdoc walks up to the door

"Ugh, come out of there Dullard'..Come on what did I do?" Murdoc pleas.

"Your fucking joking right?" 2D yells back.

"2D get out of there and talk to me properly." Murdoc says smoothly

"No! Not untill you apologize and admit you were wrong" 2D said

"...Hello?" With no answer or sign of Murdoc's presence 2D gets even more frustrated.

"...So your just gonna leave me like that muds?" 2D shouted a little dejected. Muds then comes back with a baby screw driver and 2D sees the lock turn sideways and Murdoc enters the room.

"M-Muds" Murdoc closes the door and sits in front of it, grabbing a cig from the pack in his pocket he lights it and takes a drag. Murdoc looks over at 2D who is sitting on the toliet shelf with his feet on the seat. Murdoc holds out the cig to 2D. 2D looks at the cig then back at Murdoc. 2D takes it and takes himself a drag as well, but he doesn't give it back, he just rests it between his fingers.

"...Muds"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?" 2D stares at him.

"Sitting in a bathroom" Murdoc says a little dazed looking at the wall.

"I know that, I mean...erhh never mind, anyway are you gonna apologize or not?" Murdoc just sits there. About five minutes go by.

"You know I'm still mad at you"

"I am too" Murdoc says back.

"Why are you mad at me? I didn't do anyfink" 2D says confused.

"Never said that Dullard'." Murdoc looks over at 2D.

"I don't like me very much right now either, so I guess your not alone." Murdoc shrugs.

"Whot do you mean Muds?" 2D drops the cigarette in the bowl.

"I just like you too much Stu-Pot, I have no clue how to deal with it. I've done shitty things and you used to just run to my side. You have every right to be mad, hell, even every right to hate my guts" Murdoc says sincerely

"I couldn't hate you Murdoc" 2D says sadly.

"I-I don't deserve you Stewart" Murdoc finally says.

"Wh-whot are you trying to say Muds?" 2D gets a little anxious.

"I think, I'm breaking up with you." Murdoc says looking away and back at the wall.

"Murdoc-" 2D says distressed, as a single tear rolls down his cheek. Murdoc looks over at 2D and he frowns.

"M-Murdoc, please don't do this." 2D says histerically.

"Your better off this way 2D, I'm just gonna hurt you again."

"Hey Muds, can you shutup for a second, how can you say whot is good and not good for me. And we are NOT breaking up." 2D says confidently but still a little frustrated

"Like seriously your acting like you cheated on me with some web toed hooker or somefink..I just want you to be more conscious of my feelings, ya know? 2D offers.

2D gets up carefully and jumps off the toliet. He walks over and kneels in front of Murdoc whos looking at him with a confusing look. 2D presses his lips against Murdoc's. Murdoc just sits there which hurts 2D a bit so he pulls back. 2D stares into Murdoc's eyes.

"Murdoc..." Murdoc grabs 2D shoulders and pulls him into a tight hug. 2D hugs him back and they stay there for what it seems like an hour before Murdoc speaks up.

"I love you." Murdoc says truthfully. 2D pulls back from the hug and stares into Murdoc's eyes. 2D puts his hand on Murdoc's cheek.

"I love you too Muds" 2D smiles his toothy grin.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]


	9. Chapter 9

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

So Noodle, Mandy, Murdoc and 2D are all hanging out in the huge hot tub.

"Sooo anyway, hey 2D How are you and Murdoc doing?" Mandy cooes. Murdoc puts his hand on 2D's thigh under the bubbly water. 2D lets out a yelp then covers it up with a cough. Noodle stares suspiciously over at 2D.

"Yeah, did you yell at Murdoc?" Noodle shoots a glare towards Murdoc and he smirks back. Murdoc starts rubbing it a little.

"Erhhh, well I did lock myself in the bathroom" 2D admits shakely.

"Oh is that why Murdoc came down here asking for a screwdriver?" Noodle pieces together.

"Pretty much" Murdoc reaches his hand even further up and 2D lets out a squeek. Mandy and Noodle exchange glances.

"Hey Murdoc where is your hand right now?" Mandy smirks. Murdoc swipes his hand away and puts his arm around 2D pulling him in close

"Anyway-" Noodle changes the subject back.

"What happened?" Noodle asks curiously

"We sorted it out" 2D looks next to him at Murdoc. Murdoc looks over and smiles. 2D pecks him on the lips. Mandy takes a picture with her phone which was dangerously close to falling in.

"So are you guys gonna be performing at all while your here?" Mandy asks.

"I don't see why not" Noodle smiles.

"Hey Mandy are you sure you should be having your phone with you in here?" 2D asks cautiously.

"I can't miss out on photos for the 2Doc blog I put together."

"2Doc?"

"2D-Murdoc, duh" Mandy chuckles.

"Sounds interesting." Murdoc butts in

"It really is though, I even have some cute shots of you two before you were a thing, I've been to quite a few of your concerts"

"Groupie" Murdoc snickers. Mandy shrugs and smiles over at Murdoc.

"Hey Muds" 2D whispers into Murdoc's ear. Murdoc turns his head to 2D to see his eyes full of lust. 2D bites his lip.

"Can we go upstairs, I want to tell you somefink..And maybe even a little more" 2D says smoothly but quietly. Murdoc gets out of the hot tub and 2D follows. 2D grabs Murdoc's hand and leads him towards the stairs.

"Get it!" Mandy shouts after. Murdoc then flips her off while being dragged up the stairs by 2D. Noodle laughs.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

2D Pins Murdoc down. 2D takes his own shirt off. Murdoc kisses 2D sharply. 2D automaticaly allows entrance and Murdoc's tounge massages 2D's, 2D then sucks on his tounge in the kiss and it drives him wild. Murdoc unzips 2D's pants and grabs at his member and 2D moans into the kiss. Then there is a knock at the door. 2D pulls back.

"Ingore em' Dullard" Murdoc says then pulls him back down into the kiss, but 2D turns away.

"Come on Muds whot if it's something important?" 2D then slides off Murdoc and zips his pants up and walks over towards the door opening it to no one there. He steps out and looks both ways in the hallway.

"Whos there?" Murdoc asks half hearted. 2D then looks down and sees a purse placed in front of their door with a P embroidered on the front of it. 2D picks it up and stares at it curiously. He opens the purse to nothing inside.

"Hey Muds, someone left a purse here." 2D then looks over at Murdoc who is sitting on the edge of the bed, pants undone and his shirt in a heap on the floor. Murdoc raises an eyebrow at 2D.

"Hand it here brain-ache" Murdoc places his hands out to catch the purse. 2D throws it to muds who catches it and looks inside. He then unzips the pocket on the inside finding a sticky note with the number 3 on it. Murdoc flips the sticky note around and back to the front.

"Well, isn't that the darnest thing" Murdoc says uncaringly. Murdoc throws the purse across the room and sticks the sticky note to the lamp on the bedside table.

"Well this stupid shenanigan sure ruined the mood." Murdoc said frustrated. Murdoc then threw a shirt on and went downstairs. At this point they just have the chest moved to reveal the stairs instead of going through the chest each time, less work. 2D frowns and puts on a shirt as well. Finally following suit and and going downstairs. When they reach it down there, they find Mandy looking at them confused.

"Done allready? You guys aren't really getting that old, are you?" Mandy aks.

"No just some random bloke ruined the mood is all" 2D says a little dissapointed

"What happened?"

"Well someone knocked on the door, and I couldn't just ignore it, we are on a boat ya know? Could of been the ship sinking or somefink."

"Quit rambling face-ache, giving me a headache" Murdoc grumbles.

"Erhh, right. Well there was no one there, just a purse with a P on it" 2D blurted out after. Russel then comes in the room.

"Hey have you guys seen Noodle?"

"Shes not with you?"2D says.

"Shes not with youuu?" Murdoc mimicks. Russel looks over at Murdoc after his distasteful insult with a questioning glare.

"No, kinda worried"

"Don't be Russel, she can fend for herself. And were could she have run off too? We are in the middle of the ocean" Murdoc said

"Yeah, your probably right."

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

Noodle wakes up in a storage room with a strange girl looking at her.

"Whats so special about you anyway?"

"Those assholes, throwing me out the band...That should be ME with all the fame and fortune playing guitar up there, not you"

"Wh-who are you?" Noodle asks

"They didn't even tell you about me? I was part of the Gorillaz once! Hell if it wasn't for me that band probably would of never made it as far as it has. And they have the nerve to just forget about me! Act like I don't exsist!" She then punches the door but retracts her fist.

"Ouch, that was a nail, think I just broke a nail" She winced.

"I'm Paula by the way." Noodle just sat there confused. If she really was part of the Gorillaz, how come the guys didn't tell her about Paula. Well all they said is that what happened with her is over and done now. Hmph.

"So what like happened?"

"What happened? They kicked me out of the band!"

"Well I'm sure they had their reasoning for it"

"Whatever" Paula pouted

"Well, tell me the details."

"Well I fucked Murdoc in the 3rd bathroom stall, then he stole my purse and they kicked me out!"

"Are you leaving out anything?"

"Ummm, nooo... Well 2D did have a thing for me or whatever, so I ammused him and acted in to it sort of, for his best interest."

"So you broke 2D's heart?"

"I-I guess. Whatever, they weren't even nothing back then. I mean Stewart said he was in a band, and I've heard it all before, and they needed a guitarist so I ended up playing for them. Whatever, I'm finally getting them back for it one way or the other." Paula stated.

"Oh really, by kidnapping me?"

"Well to start."

"And how do you depict on keeping me in here?" Noodle asked frustrated

"Uhh your younger than me, should be quite easy."Noodle then gets up and Paula does too standing in front of the door.

"You should just let me out before you get hurt Paula" Noodle threatened

"heh yeah right" Paula snickered. Noodle sighed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Noodle then grabbed Paula by the hair and threw her head to the ground stomping it with her foot, Paula then clawed at Noodle. Noodle just sat there bored.

"Gonna give it up?" Noodle asked

"Fuck no, you little cunt" Noodle released Paula who immiedietly lunged at Noodle. Noodle simply dodged it and Paula ran into the shelves full of chemicals. Paula fell onto the ground. Noodle then kicked her in the gut.

"That's for breaking Toochi's heart. Bitch" Noodle retorted then opened the door and left the room.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]


	10. Chapter 10

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

Noodle then walks downstairs to everyone sitting around talking.

"Guys it's been a whole day, I'm getting really worried about babygirl" Russel said uneasily. Noodle stops and sees the guys with there backs turned and them staring out at the ocean through the glass wall. She decides to listen in for a minute.

"I already told you Russ shes a tough girl she can fend for herself." Murdoc said.

"Oh Hey Noodle where have you been" Mandy says walking in and up to her. The guys quickly turn around. Russel smiles and gets up and walks over to her and gives her a hug.

"Where have you been Noods? Been worried sick" Russel sates.

"Hey Noodle" 2D smiles.

"Told ya so" Murdoc muttered

"Actually I got erhhh, kidnapped?" Noodle admits.

"What?" Russel shouts. Murdoc and 2D exchanged worried glances.

"Bet you kicked their ass though" Mandy said smiling.

"Well, yeah. Also because she broke 2D's heart and everyth-" Noodle said. 2D frowned. Murdoc raised an eyebrow.

"Woh, So Paula kidnapped you?" Russel interupted.

"Yeah. Also I don't get why you guys never told me more about her I only knew for a fact that something happened between 2D and Paula, I just didn't know what. I don't see the big deal on telling me that Paula was a skank." Noodle said.

"Sorry love', We kinda agreed to not really talk about it that much for 2D's sake before." Murdoc said.

"Well you did sleep with the girl I loved." 2D said back

"She didn't love you Dullard'." Murdoc retorted.

"Does it really make a difference, I mean I really liked her Muds and when you did that it really hurt" 2D said a little more anxious. Hes really wanted to say this for a long time.

"Uhh, let's leave these two alone, come on guys" Russel said akwardly.

"N-No wait Guys, it's ok. We're fine. It's fine." 2D said

"Y-you sure man?"

"Yeah Russ"

"S-So Noodle whats the damage, eh?" 2D quickly says. Murdoc just sits there quietly.

"Oh, well I slammed her face on the ground, Let's see, oh she ran into the shelves and fell down, I kicked her in the gut said that one was for 2D and left." Noodle states

"Your the best Noods" 2D smiles at Noodle. Noodle smiles back. Mandy starts playing story mode on some video game.

"How did she even kidnap you?"

"I'm not even quite sure, I remember walking back to the room and then all a sudden blacking out. Quite impressive really. She probably could of thought out keeping me there a tad more but still." Noodle shrugged and sat next to Mandy watching her play the game now.

"Well at least your safe" Russel nodded.

"Well guys I'm gonna go down to the sauna." Russel said.

"Theres a sauna here?" 2D said curiously.

"Yeah, wanna come?" Russel smiled knowing hes probably going to flip out like a child.

"Heck yeah~!" 2D half shouts excited and with a wide grin. Murdoc frowns over at 2D. 2D glances back at Murdoc. 2D then tugs on Murdoc's arm.

"How about you Muds?" 2D smiles goofily at him.

"I'm busy" Murdoc says coldy.

"With whot?" 2D asks dissapointed

"...Stuff" 2D then pouts and snakes his arms around Murdoc's neck. Murdoc is shocked at this and just stares at 2D questioningly. 2D gets puppy dog eyes and lifts his lower lip cutely. Murdoc just stands there dumbly staring at his manipulative singer.

"Come on, Muds'." 2D plead slowly. Murdoc doesn't say anything. He just pries 2D off of him and walks up the stairs with his hands in his pockets.

"Fine whatever Murdoc" 2D looks over at were Russel who is standing there staring at the screen.

"It's insane how bad you are at this game Mandy" Russel chuckles.

"Oh shutup it's not as easy as it looks." Mandy said back.

"Mandy is right" Noodle said boredly

"See" Mandy smirked.

"It's actually easier" Noodle smiled after saying. Mandy frowned but shortly after laughed along with Russel and Noodle. I chuckled to myself.

"You ready Russel?" 2D asks.

"Yeah man, lets go"

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

2D and Russel enter the room and it's empty.

"Woh, expected more people to be here." Russel said.

"You really want to be here with sweaty strangers that bad Russel?" Murdoc says stating his presence. 2D looks over at Murdoc and smiles.

"You came Muds'." 2D said happily.

"Well, I wasn't busy anymore. And why the hell not" Muds smirked then walked over by 2D and sat down on the wooden bench. Russel shakes his head. 2D starts the steam and it gets hot and fast. The steam fills the floors. 2D starts sweating so he takes the towel covering himself completely off. Murdoc has allready done so and Russel just sits there leaning against the wall with his eyes closed relaxing.

"It's so hot." 2D pants a little; starting to close his eyes as well. Russel starts snoring. 2D looks over at Russel and smirks. 2D then diverts his attention over to Murdoc.

"Muds', Russel is snoozing"

"I can hear Stu" Murdoc smirks. 2D stares into Murdoc's eyes enjoying the steam.

"How about we crank it up a bit, shall we?" Murdoc says evily.

"Sure, why not" 2D said. Murdoc turns a switch and more steam comes out of the middle. 2D sits there truly unwinding. He lets out a slight moan of pleasure and comfort. Murdoc looks over at 2D. 2D's eyes are closed. Murdoc presses his lips against 2D's and pulls back. 2D smiles.

"A little hot for that Muds' isn't it?" 2D said turning his head torwards Murdoc.

"It was just a kiss Dullard'." Murdoc muttered. 2D leaned over and pressed his lips against Murdoc's hovering over them for just a second then moving back to his place. Murdoc smirks at 2D. They sit there for about 5 minutes letting the steam calm them and make them sweat more.

"Don't cults have saunas?" 2D rambles. Murdoc says nothing.

"Yeah, I think I saw like somefink on the tv, and this cult had like a tent, and like a suana, and and they cut their hair all of or somefink and then in like rituals they would be in...saunas?..." 2D says thoughtfully

"Shutup brain-ache" Murdoc said uncaringly. Murdoc then got up and woke up Russel.

"Wh-what...why you wake me up?"

"I'm about to leave, and I think I saw someone die or somefing on some show from sleeping in a sauna." Murdoc said.

"Ohh." Russel said smirking.

"It's also a pain in the ass auditioning for dummers...So yeah, I'm gonna leave. Don't die." Murdoc said then put the towel around his waste carefully.

"Uhh, Ok." Russel said. Then Murdoc then walked over to 2D grabbing his hand and walking out and back to their room.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]


	11. Chapter 11

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

"So whots up Muds'? You didn't like the sauna?" 2D asked sitting on the bed staring at Murdoc who stands in front of him putting a lighter up to his cigarette that dangles out of his mouth. Murdoc then inhales and takes the cigarrete from his mouth between his fingers and blows the smoke out.

"No, I just thought we should go back later when it's just the two of us." Murdoc said

"Oh, so whot do we do for now?"

"What do you want to do Stu?"

"Let's watch dawn of the dead!" 2D said happily.

"Did you bring it with you?" Murdoc asked curiously

"Of course Muds'!"

"Fine Dullard'. Dawn of the dead it is."

"Fanks Muds'." 2D smiles and hugs Murdoc.

"D-don't push it face-ache. Erhh, already watching that movie for the millionth time for ya arse." Murdoc grumbles. 2D frowns. 2D then gets up and bends over reaching under the bed for his suitcase. Murdoc gets a nice view of his arse. Murdoc slaps 2D's ass and 2D lets out a yelp while pulling out the right suitcase from under the bed. 2D then looks over at Murdoc with a slightly red face. Murdoc smirks then 2D looks back at the suitcase opening it and grabbing his case out for Dawn Of The Dead. 2D then kneels this time to put the suitcase back under. Murdoc laughs a little at this, when 2D gets back up Murdoc grabs 2D and smacks his ass anyway. 2D then stands there dumbly staring at Murdoc.

"Oh shutup brain-ache, don't act like you don't love it" Murdoc smirks then puts his arm around 2D pulling their faces close. 2D then smiles.

"Let's go Muds'." 2D says happily. Murdoc then takes his arm from around 2D and walks over to the closet, pulling out a gray knitted blanket. They then walk downstairs to Noodle playing her guitar to El Manana.

"Hey Noods" 2D says cheerfully. Noodle stops playing and looks up at 2D.

"Hey 2D, and Murdoc." Noodle smiles.

"We are going to watch Dawn of the Dead, wanna watch wif us?" 2D says politely. 2D then walks over to dvd player, opens it and places the disc which he held on the side and his thumb in the middle of it. 2D then presses play and walks back over and sits on the couch right next to Murdoc snuggling into his arm. Murdoc rolls his eyes but ends up putting his arm around 2D pulling him towards his chest. Noodle watches this and smiles.

"No thanks." Noodle giggled and took a picture of the moment with her phone while they were both fixated at the begginning of the movie. Noodle then packed up her guitar and walked towards the stairs to go to her room. Murdoc pulls the blanket over the two of them.

"Muds' is the heat even on? I'm f-freezing" 2D said shivering. Murdoc turned the heat off while 2D was putting in the movie. 2D gets completely under the covers and rests his head on Murdoc's lap, 2D can still see the movie fine through the holes in the blanket due to the design of the knitting. Muds lifts the blanket for a second and look down at 2D who is snuggled on Murdoc's lap, he even has his arm wrapped around Murdoc's leg. Murdoc finds it cute. 2D looks up at Murdoc. Its dark in the room.

"Muds put the blanket back down, it's cold!" 2D exclaims.

"Yeah, yeah" Murdoc then lets go of the blanket and starts watching the movie. Murdoc gets really into it, and about five minutes pass by then 2D starts moving around a little bit. Murdoc ignores it, untill 2D starts snoring. Murdoc then picks the blanket back up looking at his sleeping little singer. Murdoc starts poking 2D's face.

"St-stop iiiit" 2D grunts half awake. Murdoc keeps doing it.

"Wake up Stu-Pot it's time for school" Murdoc imitates.

"Bu- give me five more minuuuutes, please?" 2D says sadly

"THIS ISTANT MISTER" Murdoc gets more into the role.

"But maaa-" 2D whines.

"You heard me" 2D then peels open his eyes, realizing where he is.

"M-Muds." 2D wipes his eyes with his fist and yawns.

"Hm?" Murdoc smirks. Murdoc pulls the blanket over himself as well. 2D sits up and the blanket falls onto their laps. 2D quickly retrieves it moving toward Murdoc and pulling it around Murdoc and himself.

"I-It is quite cold." 2D whined. Murdoc got up in order to go get more blankets only to be pulled back down and pinned by 2D.

"Where are you going" 2D said possesively. Murdoc raised an eyebrow at 2D's manhandling.

"Chill out Dullard', was just about to grab more blankets." Murdoc confessed.

"Oh" 2D said smiling.

"Yeah, wait why am I explaining to you, I'm able to go wherever the damn well I please." Murdoc said powerfully. 2D rolled his eyes and got off of Murdoc pulling the blanket over himself.

"Well go ahead Muds', blankets!" 2D commanded. Murdoc glared over at 2D who just stared at him with loving eyes and cute pouty lip, curled up in the blankets. Murdoc shakes his head and walks upstairs to grab more blankets.

"Satan, I really am going soft." Murdoc said as piling the blankets into his arms and walking back down to the cold dark room. 2D is laying on the couch with his head resting on the arm and blanket snuggled up over his chin. He stares at the screen with joy filled eyes. Murdoc drops the blankets on the ground right next to the couch and gets on top of the laying 2D. 2D looks up at Murdoc who moves so they are both turned sideways and facing eachother.

"Hey Stu-Pot, how about a lil kiss for Ma, before you head off to school" Murdoc smirked. 2D bit his lip and stared at Murdoc for a second blushing.

"ughhh fineee" 2D said giving in. 2D then kissed Murdoc on the lips and pulled back. 2D then presses their bodies together and snakes his arms around Murdoc's. Murdoc puts his arms around 2D. Murdoc then starts nibbling on 2D's ear. 2D looks over at the screen.

"W-wait Muds! It's muh favorite part" 2D said turning away from the bassist and staring attentivley at the screen.

"Dullard' you've seen this a million times."

"Shh!" 2D kept his eyes fixated on the screen, completely forgetting Murdoc's existance. 2D said every line under his breathe along with the movie. Murdoc not liking being ignored then grabbed 2D, who still didn't seem to notice anything. Murdoc then unzips 2D's pants. Who again doesn't notice. Murdoc then grabs at 2D's member. 2D lets out a moan.

"M-Muds" 2D arches his back as Murdoc starts to pump a little. 2D lets out a light moan.

"F-faster Muds" 2D demanded. Murdoc felt a hard on coming on as hearing those sweet noises come from 2D's mouth. Murdoc starts pumping faster and 2D goes estatic moaning from the pleasure. Murdoc is really good with his hands. Murdoc suddenly stops and 2D pants, catching his breathe. 2D then crushes his lips against Murdoc's wanting and hungry. Murdoc smiles and unzips his own pants. Murdoc lets 2D explore his mouth. 2D then pulls back and smirks a devilish smile at Murdoc. Seeing this side of 2D is really doing the trick of turning him on. 2D lifts Murdoc's shirt and starts licking, he trails his tounge all down his chest untill he gets to Murdoc's hard on. 2D puts it in his mouth sucking and humming on it driving Murdoc wild.

"F-Fuck Stewart" Murdoc grunts. 2D pulls back and licks his lips neither of them letting the other finish due to having further plans of action.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

Now alone in the suana 2D and Murdoc sit on the floor where they can't see anything but the steam. Hearing eachother's breathing is what insures them that they are still there.

"H-Hey Muds'."

"Hm?"

"That was nice"

"Whot was" Murdoc said teasingly

"Th-the sex." 2D said with a little bit of confidence.

"Was it?" Murdoc smirks actually smoking in a sauna.

"Are you seriously smoking right now?"

"Yeah, why the fuck not?"

"N-no, just pretty badass." 2D smiled.

"Damn straight" Murdoc said. 2D chuckled.

"I really like ya Muds, make me smile."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't blame you" Murdoc said egotisticly

"You know what my favorite thing is bout' you Muds?" 2D said. Murdoc looked in 2D's direction seeing a little of the blue tuft of hair through the steam.

"You always stand so straight with your posture, so confident..Really wish I could be like that, ya know?" 2D said, but with no reply

"I'm always so shy around people and nervous, but you, you never seem to even care" 2D said, and the silence just feeding to his rant.

"I'm so lanky and akward ya know-" 2D is interupted with a smack on his head.

"Don't talk about yourself like that Stewart, your fine just the way you are. I like your akwardness, just makes you more attractive, and it's sort of adorable" Murdoc finally says. 2D smiles at what Murdoc just said, and as the steam cools down Murdoc looks over at 2D catching him with his big gap toothed grin and can't help but smile a little too. Not smirk, but actually smile. 2D dazes out with his legs up to his chest and his arms propped up on the bench behind him. 2D looks over and catches Murdoc staring and his smile. Murdoc and 2D stare at eachother for some time. Murdoc starts thinking about something else and is brought back to reality when he feels 2D's soft lips pressed against his for a split second. Murdoc stares at the singer pressing their lips back together again.

"I love you Dullard'." Murdoc said smiling.

"I love you too Muds" 2D said happily

[][][][][][][][][][][][]


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanx for the reviews! They make me smile. 3 :D**

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

2D wakes up in the same storage closet Noodle was locked in, he opens his eyes to the wooden door and Paula smirking with her arms crossed. 2D looks down and sees his hands cuffed. He looks back up at Paula.

"So your awake, eh Stu-Pot?" Paula said glaring at him through her sunglasses.

"Still on that wanked medication I see"2D mumbled. Paula scowls.

"I'm not on fucking medication" Paula yelled frustrated.

"Why are you even doing this? It's ovuh."

"Cus' you kicked me out of the band!" Paula exclaimed.

"You weren't that great anyway."2D admitted.

"Oh 2D don't you miss me?" Paula cooed.

"No."2D immidiately said.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying, you lead me on and then slept with my best mate."

"Oh yeah, well your best mate slept with me."Paula crossed her arms.

"He sleeps with everyone."

"Oh yeah?"

"Uhh, yeah. You even got kicked out afterward, obviously you didn't mean anything to him" Paula then slapped 2D across the face. 2D sat there dumbly.

"Yeah, that shut you up, remember who is the one cuffed here." Paula said confidently. 2D just stared at the door for a while. Paula paced around the closet a little bit. Then started biting at her nails. About 5 more minutes later she finally speaks.

"I'm bored, your boring."Paula accused

"If your bored your boring"2D muttered under his breathe. Paula glared daggers at 2D.

"What was that?"

"How about you let me out of here you wacked up slut?" 2D glared back at her. Paula was impressed.

"Aww you know what, how about we go back out for real this time, what do you say?" Paula leaned forward and winked. 2D pulled back.

"erhhh"

"Come on Stew." Paula starts tracing her finger up and down his chest. 2D stares at Paula, and all these feelings start to rush back again. Paula kneels down and puts her arms on his shoulders and starts to lean in, 2D starts to lean in a bit too when he quickly realized what he was doing and he pulls his cuffed hands up to his face and stops her.

"N-no. I'm with someone" Paula gets frustrated.

"There goes your chance asshole"Paula gets up and kicks 2D in the gut. 2D lets out a yelp. Then the door flies open to a very pissed off Murdoc. Murdoc stares at Paula then down at the cuffed 2D and back at Paula.

"Fuck no" Murdoc hisses. Murdoc grabs Paula's hair and drags her down the hall leaving 2D. 2D can hear Paula screaming and yelling as Murdoc stomps down the hall dragging her. The voices start to dull out as they get farther and farther away. 2D coughs and attempts at grabbing at his stomach. Damn Paula kicks hard. 2D moves and lays down on the floor and rests his cuffed hands on his lap and stares at the cieling tiles.

"Wonder whot they are gonna do to her" 2D says to himself. About five minutes later you hear someone calling from down the hall.

"2D, hey 2Deeeeeee, where are you."

"In here love" 2D says right when Mandy is about to walk by. Mandy rushes into the room.

"There you are, uhh need help?" 2D looks over at the confused but worried Mandy.

"Not unless you got a key for these cuffs, they are cuffed pretty tight."2D said. Mandy ponders for a second.

"Uhh, maybe a bobby pin? Worth a shot" Mandy said. 2D sits himself up and holds out his arms to Mandy. Mandy walks over to 2D, kneels and grabs a bobby pin from her hair, a piece of hair falls in front of her face in the process, she tinkers with the cuffs attempting at unlocking them but it doesn't quite work.

"Sorry dude." Mandy said looking up at 2D.

"So what did they do with Paula?" 2D said starting conversation.

"I'm not sure, Russel told me to come find you and all I could hear was screaming and japanese from the other room." 2D smiled.

"Noods, is the best." 2D gets up. Mandy smiled. They started walking down the hallway and back to their room.

"So she hurt you too bad?"Mandy asked.

"Nah just a swift kick to the gut then Murdoc dropped in grabbed her by the hair and left" 2D said walking up the stairs.

"Your hero" Mandy smirked. 2D smiled at her and laughed. 2D opened a door and they walked down another hallway.

"I guess so" 2D said.

"So you used to date this psycho?" Mandy asked curiously.

"Sorta." They finally reached their rooms. Mandy walked with 2D.

"How about we hang out while they sort out whatever." Mandy suggested.

"Sure." 2D agreed.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Time for my akward questions again 2D!" 2D smiles over at sit downstairs with a bowl of popcorn on the couch in their pajamas.

"No interruption from Muds' this time" Murdoc overhears this as walking in the room and stands in the dark corner listening in and unnoticed.

"Alright so, what is he best at?"

"Uhmm, well he is really good with his hands" 2D admits

"Hows the sex?" 2D blushes instantly.

"Really good. Probably best of my life." 2D said confidently a little after. Murdoc smirks. Mandy smiles at how honest 2D is. Murdoc crosses his arms and puts a leg up on the wall behind him, leaning against it.

"Whats the worse thing hes done in the past month?"

"Probably trying to break up."

"Why did he do that."

"That's kind of his info, ya know?"

"Yeah."

"Any more questions?"

"Nah, not really"

"Aight" 2D stuffs some popcorn into his mouth and just sits there. Murdoc waits a little bit and walks over to 2D who is faced away and Murdoc comes in from behind him and pulls 2D head back and before 2D can realize whats going on Murdoc presses their lips together, its an upside down kiss but 2D automatically gives in and Murdoc slides his tounge and passionately kisses 2D. Murdoc pulls back and pecks him on the lips once more, then walks around and sits next to 2D on the couch. Mandy was reccording it on her phone and closed it when Murdoc walked over.

"You guys are just too fucking cute." Mandy said smiling. 2D blushes and Murdoc snickers.

"If you want we could pose for you." 2D said smiling at Murdoc. Murdoc raised an eyebrow but grabbed 2D putting an arm around him and touching his back, pulling their faces close and 2D blushes and opens his mouth partly but then bites his lip leaning in close. Theres a flash from the camera then they kiss. Electricity shoots up 2D, and he moans in the kiss. Murdoc winces after hearing that. 2D blushed embarrased. Murdoc smirked at 2D and brushed ear around his ear. 2D smiles.

"AWWWWWW" Mandy says, reclaiming her presence. 2D looks over and blushes.

"Oh yeah, you exsist"

[][][][][][][][][][][][]


	13. Chapter 13

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

2D walks down the hall holding Murdoc's hand swinging it back and fourth and humming kids with guns. Murdoc opens the door and lets 2D go first still holding hands, so 2D tugs Murdoc so they are side by side once again. 2D still humming looks over at Murdoc who then glances over at 2D and smiles. Murdoc stops and 2D stares at Murdoc.

"Something wrong Mud-" Murdoc presses his lips against 2D's gently. 2D gets butterflys in his stomach. His eyes flutter closed. Murdoc then pulls back and smirks at 2D. Murdoc then plays with his hair a bit. 2D then leans forwards recapturing Murdoc's lips for a second.

"M-Muds, can I tell ya somefink?" Murdoc looks into his eyes.

"Of course" Murdoc said smoothly

"Well, any time you kiss me I get so randy." Murdoc raises an eyebrow but stays silent and let's 2D continue.

"I don't know why, but even a kiss from you drives me wild every time, I kinda hold back" 2D said embarrased. Murdoc smirks.

"So when I touch you?" Murdoc teases and runs his hand along his chest. 2D gulps. 2D gets a little hotter. 2D bites his lip then stares down at Murdoc's lips and back in to Murdoc's eyes inching closer.

"Or when I tug your hair back" Murdoc adds. Murdoc then puts his hand on the back of 2D's head clawing a handful of hair and tugging it once. 2D lets out a groan.

"M-Murdoc" 2D hisses lustfully.

"Or when I pin you down and you can't move a muscle?" Murdoc then tackles 2D getting on top of him and holding his wrists to the ground but inches his face close. 2D's heart starts to race faster and faster. A few people walk by with disgusted faces but both Murdoc and 2D ignore them.

"So now what would happen if I kissed you, hm?" Murdoc inched towards 2D who moved his head in close trying to get to Murdoc, but Murdoc pulled back.

"I love seeing you this way 2D, so needy but helpless." Murdoc says evily. Murdoc moves back towards 2D who stares up at him with bright red cheeks, mouth halfway open and half lidded eyes. Murdoc licks 2D's neck and 2D shivers at the touch. Murdoc bites down and 2D cries out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Murdoc starts sucking and biting down a little more leaving a nice hickey. Murdoc repeats the same thing on 2D's collarbone which hurt alot more.

"M-Muds, s-stop, that hurts." 2D cried out. Murdoc then started just sucking on his collar bone and kissing it. Murdoc then moved up to 2D's lips and stuck his tounge in massaging 2D's tounge with his and exploring his hot mouth. 2D pulls back and pants a little but shortly after explores Murdoc's mouth hungrily.

"HES GONNA JUUUMP" An middle aged woman screamed from the other room.

"M-Muds, we gotta go check it out."

"Interrupted again?" Murdoc groaned.

"S-sorry" Murdoc got off of 2D and 2D got up walking in front of Murdoc and out to the deck to see the commotion. They spot out a crowd of underly dressed people and the sun blazing. You then see someone at the edge of the boat.

"Good enough 2D?" Murdoc puts his arm around 2D and starts nibbling at his ear. 2D shivers.

"N-nope" 2D walks toward the crowd to see who it is.

"H-hey isn't that Tyler?" Murdoc stops for a second.

"Who's Tyler?" Murdoc said possesivley

"Nah it can't be, ..same blonde hair though" 2D said dazed.

"Whos Tyler" Murdoc asked again.

"I went to highschool with him" 2D finally said

"We were really good friends but when school was over we didn't talk anymore."

"Must of not been that good of a friendship then" Murdoc said kinda irratated.

"I-It was though, he moved right after graduation and I never saw him again." 2D said. Murdoc stared at 2D. Then all a suden you hear everyone sceaming. He jumped.

"Guess you'll never know Stu"

"Guess not" 2D said dully.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

"So did you have a thing with Tyler or something?" Murdoc pesters.

"Oooo" Noodle said teasingly.

"Was he cute?"

"He wasn't bad" 2D said. Murdoc glared daggers at 2D.

"So you did have a thing?"

"No, no. Geesh no Muds, you are definately my first boyfriend." Murdoc smirked at this.

"Better be" Murdoc retorted.

"So whats so great about Tyler then?" Mandy asked

"He actually helped me through quite a mess with some guy that was picking on me because of my hair. He told the guy off, kicked his ass and we were best friends ever since. He was a really cool bloke.." 2D said

"Way to deal with things yourself dependant dillhole" Paula said from inside a cage in the corner of the room. 2D raised an eyebrow at Murdoc.

"That's what you did with her?" 2D said unbelieving.

"Well if she wants to be a psycho bitch she will be treated like one, straight jacket and a cage." Noodle walked over and sprayed Paula with water from a spray bottle. Paula growled. But then Noodle grabbed her by the neck and ducktaped her mouth shut.

"This is so wierd." 2D laughed to himself.

"Never necessarily been normal 2D-san" Noodle smiled over at 2D. 2D laughed.

"Guess not" 2D smiled.

"Don't you worry also kicked her ass before stuffing her in there." Murdoc said reassuringly. Paula mumbles something but you can't quite understand it due to the ducktape. So Noodle just puts a blanket over the cage and walks over to the couch plopping down next to Mandy.

"There is NO way any of this is legal." 2D said.

"Well neither is kidnapping, but I guess this does hold a candle." Mandy said. Russel then comes in the room.

"Hey guys, apparently someone jumped off the boat a little while ago, they are still figuring out the identity of the person, they found the body."

"So he is dead?" Murdoc asks

"fer sure." Russel said.

"Wanna go see later guys?" 2D said curiously. They all exchange glances and agree.

"Alright"

[][][][][][][][][][][][]


	14. Chapter 14

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

They all walk up to the deck to some staff members a few guests and a guy in a body bag. There is two guys standing next to the body arguing.

"So do we just go up and ask who it was?" 2D said to his band mates and Mandy.

"I guess so" Mandy shrugged. 2D walked over to the two guys who were arguing they both stop and look at 2D curiously. The band members stayed behind and watched as the blue haired boy walked away.

"So, hey who is this guy? Me and my friends were kind of wondering." 2D asked pointing towards them. The two guys loked at eachother and smiled.

"So your saying that the jump looked really believable?" One of the guys asked. The other one crossed his arms and smiled at 2D.

"Uhh, well wasn't it?" 2D asked confused.

"Well, yeah" The other guy said.

"Ok" 2D said.

"But then again no." The first guy said.

"W-What?" 2D asked scratching the back of his head.

"Well it was rehearsing."

"Rehearsing?" 2D asked curiously. You then hear a sound from the bodybag. 2D's eyes dart towards the bag, it then unzips from the inside revealing Tyler, 2D's old high school buddy. Tyler crawls out then 2D and Tyler stare at eachother for a while.

"What are the chances of that" The blonde man smiles then gives 2D a hug. 2D then hugs back.

"Tyler, it's good to see you" They pull back from the hug and they sit there in a comfortable silence. The band comes up to the two reunited friends. 2D turns his head to look at them.

"Oh Tyler, let me introduce you." 2D motions towards his band mates.

"This is Noodle." 2D ruffles her hair a bit.

"Hellooo" She waves and smiles. 2D points to Russel.

"Thats Russ"

"Yo" Russel then crosses his arms.

"This is Mandy" 2D motions towards Mandy, she waves and twirls her hair with her finger.

"And this is Murdoc" 2D finally says gesturing towards the bassist. Murdoc makes no remark of acknowledgment.

"And guys this is Tyler" 2D finishes.

"Hey, Uhhh if you saw the jump, sorry to give you a fright, was just a rehearsal. Most of these guys are method actors in their spare time so even if we aren't shooting the scene for a week they run through things alot and make it real."

"So you jumped or not?" Russel asked.

"I did, I jumped into a safety net at the back of the boat." Tyler said.

"It's great to see ya Stewart, haven't spoken to you for years. It would be great to catch up some time." Tyler said.

"Well how about you come back and hang out with us? We actually don't leave our part of the boat much."

"Must be why I haven't seen you around."

"Yeah, well when do you want to chill?"

"Well when are you done with the method stuff?"

"Actually now." Tyler said in matter of a fact.

"Well how about come hanging with us, is that cool guys?" 2D looks over and sees everyone gone.

"Oh, ha...I'm sure it's fine"

"Cool" Tyler said.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

It's 2D and Tyler hanging out alone downstairs on the couch drinking beers and chatting.

"Haha, So Stewart always knew you would get into something music incorporated."

"Yeah" 2D smiled at Tyler.

"So it's crazy to reunite like this huh?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, thought you were dead." 2D admitted.

"Yeah, so is Mandy your girlfriend?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Nah, shes just a really good friend." 2D said.

"Oh, well don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone."

"Actually I do have someone." 2D claimed.

"Oh? Who?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Murdoc." 2D said easily. Tyler took a second.

"Oh, well it's cool that you swing that way. Good for you man."

"fanks" Murdoc then walked into the room grasping a bottle of rum, he then sat down on to the couch next to 2D putting his arm up on the top of the couch behind 2D.

"Speak of the devil" 2D said smiling.

"Whot, you talking bout' me?" Murdoc said carelessly taking a swig from his rum.

"Yeah, was just telling Tyler bout' us. He was asking about Mandy."

"Mandy eh? I say go for it mate." Murdoc said to Tyler.

"Haha, you think so?"

"Yeah" 2D agreed. Murdoc whispers something in 2D's ear and 2D smiles and nods. Murdoc gets up and walks out of the room.

"Wheres he going?" Tyler asked nervously. 2D shrugged and grinned a toothy smile over at Tyler.

"What are you guys planning?" Tyler asked even though he pretty much had an idea.

"Nofink" 2D smiled wider. Tyler smiled at him.

"Your hair is so much more blue. Used to look sort of purple when I think about it" Tyler said.

"Yeah, I don't know. Maybe when I get older it will turn green." 2D joked. Mandy and Murdoc walk down the stairs.

"Wow, 2D doesn't even have a scratch" Mandy said irritated but sort of relieved.

"Yeah. I lie, get over it." Murdoc said.

"So yeah Mandy someone in this room has a crush on you." Mandy raises an eyebrow at 2D who just said that.

"Well considering how you two are about as straight as the number eight together." Mandy said. 2D giggled.

"I guess Tyler has some explaining to do, but hold on a second. What are you five?" Mandy accuses. 2D laughs. Murdoc shrugs and chugs the rest of his rum discarding the bottle on the floor. Mandy shakes her head, and brushes her hair back with her hand and looks over at the nervous Tyler.

"How about we go talk somewhere?" Mandy smiles. Tyler and Mandy walk out of the room leaving Murdoc and 2D alone.

"Straight as the number eight..." Murdoc said. 2D laughs again.

"That got me" 2D said and smiled. Murdoc smirked.

"Wow, makes you think. We haven't had a bird for months." Murdoc said thoughtfully. 2D frowned over at Murdoc. Murdoc looked over at the saddened singer. Murdoc turned 2D's head to look at Murdoc with his finger under his chin. Murdoc pecked him on the lips.

"Quit worrying Dullard', not gonna do anything." 2D stared at Murdoc and dazed out.

"I wonder if Mandy and Tyler will work out" 2D said.

"Hey why not... Wait isn't she a lesbian?" Murdoc asked.

"I thought so, it's what she told me when we first starting to get to know each other."

"Ehh, whatever. People have their reasons."

"Hmph" 2D rested his head on Murdoc's shoulder and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Murdoc smiled and leaned back. 2D intertwined their fingers. Murdoc turned on the tv and started watching a random channel. They sat like that for a few hours, 2D even fell asleep, but Murdoc just let his comfortable little singer sleep this time. Murdoc looked over and down at 2D watching his chest rise and fall. Their fingers are still intertwined.

"Hold on just a second" Murdoc heard Mandy call from the other room. Mandy then comes in and takes a picture and Murdoc throws a questioning glare at her.

"Yeah, me and Tyler are going out now. And I came back in here for a second because I knew I would be missing out on something cute." Mandy said then left. Murdoc didn't say anything, he just continued to watch the rubbish shows and felt himself starting to doze off into sleep as well. Murdoc shuts his eyes and falls asleep. Murdoc is woken up from his sleep to banging from Paula and her cage. 2D yawns and stretches falling onto Murdoc's lap.

"Sorry Muds" 2D said rubbing his eyes, but not making an effort to move. The banging continues on and Murdoc chucks the remote at the cage.

"Sod off" Murdoc muttered boredly.

"Can we just throw her overboard or somefink?" 2D suggested. Murdoc looked over 2D impressed by the evil statement that spewed from the singer's lips.

"Wow Dullard' tell us how you really feel." Murdoc said.

"I'm serious, I'm just so done wif her. It's annoying just having her around" 2D admits. 2D looked up at Murdoc.

"She'll be gone in the morning."

"What are you going to do wif her? Wait nevermind, I don't care." 2D said.

"Damn 2D. Strong feelings, how about we make this a you and me thing. Come on, let's go find what we want to do" Murdoc offered.

"Alright." 2D agreed.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]


	15. Chapter 15

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Bye skank" 2D said. Paula's mouth was still ducktaped, so you just heard frantic mumbles and pleading eyes. Murdoc held Paula over the edge of the boat by her hair. She kept flailing her arms around and kicking. Nobody was around because it was nearly midnight. Even the night guard was sleeping on a lawn chair a few feet away, snoring. Murdoc slowly lifted his fingers and finally there was no grip left on her and she plunged into the water full force.

"Stupid bird, think she would of tried to take the tape off her mouth so she could wake up the security guard, ya know considering her arms were free." Murdoc said. He then looked over at 2D who just stood there staring down at the water.

"You ok Stu?" Murdoc worryingly.

"Y-yeah" 2D said not so reassuringly. Murdoc put his hand on 2D's shoulder supportingly. 2D looked up at Murdoc with a face flooded with emotion. 2D then reached out to Murdoc and wrapped his arms around the bassist tightly, resting his chin on Murdocs shoulder. Murdoc starts rubbing 2D's back. 2D then plays with Murdoc's hair a little twiddling it around with his fingers.

"Murdoc" 2D said huskily into Murdoc's ear.

"Yes Dullard'?" Murdoc asked with an excited curiosity.

"Fuck me." 2D pleaded needingly. Usually Murdoc would automatically jump at the opportunity, but this is a rarity to hear from a person like 2D's lips so Murdoc pulled back from the hug and studied 2D's face.

"Look I need this, just fuck me. I-I'm desperate Muds." Murdoc said nothing knowing it would feed to 2D's rant revealing his intentions.

"N-no holding back from me. I just need my mind a-away or somefink Muds." 2D finally said then kissed Murdoc hungrily. Murdoc scooped 2D up bridal style and carried him to their room. 2D placing fervent kisses along Murdoc's neck, collarbone and chest on the way. Licking and sucking. They finally reached the door of their room. Murdoc put 2D down and 2D pinned Murdoc against the door before he could even attempt at opening it. 2D attacked him putting his knee up and rubbing against Murdoc's groin. Murdoc let out a small sharp moan. It's wierd for Murdoc to be the one domminated, and he is not quite sure if he likes it all that much. But Murdoc does enjoy the energy his singer is putting into this. Murdoc grabs the blue haired boy's wrists and grabs him opening the door and pushing 2D through the door towards the bed. 2D backed up as Murdoc approached him. Murdoc pushes 2D roughly making him fall onto the bed and 2D just eats it up. Murdoc gets on top of him and then presses his lips against 2D's roughly. 2D felt something wet brush up against his lips and he parted his lips as Murdoc slides his tounge in. As exploring 2D's mouth, Murdoc skillfully undoes 2D's pants and slides them down. Murdoc then grinds against 2D making 2D moan into the kiss.

"Uhnngh...ungh" Murdoc rubs his pulsating erection against 2D's slowly and teasingly.

"M-Muds st-stop playing arou-" Murdoc grabs at 2D's member, pumping it once. 2D arched his back and let out a relatively long moan in result. 2D puts his hands up the back of Murdoc's shirt and starts to claw at his back. Murdoc starts pumping slowly driving 2D positively nuts. Murdoc then suddenly starts pumping roughly and fast. 2D is driven over the edge. Murdoc then stops right when 2D is about to climax. Murdoc peels off his won shirt and 2D also discards his somewhere on the floor. 2D starts licking down Murdoc's chest getting to the hem of his pants. 2D unbuttons Murdoc's jeans. 2D then unzips the zipper with his teeth which makes Murdoc smirk. 2D slides Murdoc's pants and boxers off, Murdoc throws them onto the heap on the floor. 2D takes Murdoc's member into his mouth licking on the head slowly.

"Oh S-satan...Dullard'." Murdoc grunted. 2D then put the whole thing in his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down sucking and licking. Murdoc grabbed at 2D's hair and thrust into 2D's mouth. 2D started humming on his cock.

"St-ewart." Murdoc moaned incoherently. 2D took this sign and stopped. Murdoc grabbed a fistfull of 2D's hair and tugged 2D's head close to his. 2D feels Murdoc's breathe on his lips.

"Suck" Murdoc holds up three fingers. 2D Places the fingers into his mouth swirling his tounge around them getting really into it. Murdoc takes the fingers out of 2D's mouth and Murdoc probes at 2D's entrance. 2D groans in pain a little. Murdoc finally puts the third finger in. Murdoc then thrusts his length into 2D making 2D cry out in pleasure as Murdoc automatically finds that certain spot. Electricty shoots up 2D's spine. Hearing the sweet moans from his singer nearly drives Murdoc to his climax but he sucks it up. Murdoc then starts to quicken his pace always hitting that one spot making the sweet ear splitting moans come from the boy every time. Murdoc starts to really ravish the boy, when he grabs at 2D's cock and starts pumping his hand as thrusting both of them moving in rythym. 2D's orgasm pounds as his heart races. Murdoc cuts off 2D's breathing choking him a little bit but not for long. 2D gets off on this so much he starts thrusting his hips to make Murdoc to go faster. 2D has so much pleasure swinging through his body he feels his climax nearing. About two more thrusts later.

"M-Murdoc" 2D moaned as he came onto the sheets and Murdoc came shortly after. 2D then collapses onto the bed completely exhausted. Murdoc lays next to him. 2D cuddled up with Murdoc and they both basked in the afterglow.

"Th-that was amazing Muds." 2D said lazily kissing Murdoc on the lips and nuzzling into his chest drifting into sleep. Murdoc absentmindley plays with his keyboardist's hair and soon feels himself drifting to sleep as well.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

2D wakes up in Murdoc's arms. 2D attempts at slithering out of Murdoc's grip without waking him up but fails. Murdoc opens his eyes and let's go of the singer.

"Fanks for last night Muds." 2D said sheepishly. Murdoc smirked at the singer and got up throwing on some pants.

"Yeah, yeah" Murdoc said egotisticly. 2D gets up and puts on his boxers and a random shirt.

"Is that what you're wearing today?" Murdoc snorted. 2D usually is the more clothes picky one.

"Yeah. It's a relax day." 2D walked up to Murdoc snaking his arms around his neck, leaning in close looking into Murdoc's eyes, biting his lip.

"Frisky already?" Murdoc raised an eyebrow. Murdoc placed his hands on 2D's hips.

"Y-Yeah" 2D admitted with a red face, half ashamed. Murdoc kisses 2D sharply and 2D kisses back. There is two knocks on the door and then it opens. Murdoc and 2D just continue with their game of tonsil hockey. Russel exits the room immidietly.

"Do it yourself Noods, I'm out" Russel calls out. Murdoc pulls back and smirks. 2D smiles his gap toothed grin. Noodle then enters.

"They stopped you know." Noodle calls back out at Russel. Noodle smiles at the two as 2D has his arm around Murdoc tightly and Murdoc Just stands there cooly.

"Hey guys, Paula is missing from the cage we are gonna go find her, kick her ass and put her back, you coming?"

"Me and Stu-Pot threw her overboard lastnight" Murdoc confessed uncaringly as if it was as simple as someone spilling milk. Noodle raised an eyebrow.

"Well guess it's time for a new outlet." Noodle sighed.

"Sorry Noods" 2D said overly happily.

"Well you seem in a great mood Toochi" Noodle couldn't help but smile at how happy 2D was.

"Well, yeah" 2D smiled at Murdoc. Murdoc looked down at the singer and his contagious goofy grin. Even Murdoc was smiling at this point. 2D captured Murdoc's lips with his for a second. Murdoc recaptured their lips and kissed 2D deeply. Then there was a flash frm Mandy's camera phone. They broke apart and stared at the doorway.

"Maybe I should just follow you guys around all the time, everytime I see you it's a picture moment." Mandy states. 2D smiles. 2D links fingers with Murdoc and they walk past Mandy and Noodle downstairs and sit on the couch. Once they get to the couch they immidietely lock lips. 2D tastes Murdoc's whole mouth. Murdoc puts his hand on the back of 2D's neck to deepen the kiss. They passionately make out on the couch swapping spit forgetting to breathe, but only pulling back for a second then crashing their lips back together again. Murdoc then reaches his hand on the back of 2D's leg and squeezes this one part making 2D let out a little moan. Murdoc smiles into the kiss. Looks like Murdoc found a new spot. Murdoc pulls back and grabs 2D's hair with one hand and puts pressure on the back of 2D's leg at the same time making 2D hot and lustfully ang hungrily kiss Murdoc back this time.

"Uhh, guys..Can you chill with that please?" Russel said uncomfortably. They finally pull back from the kiss and a trail of saliva follows. Russel makes a grossed out face but politely covers it up.

"S-sorry Russ" 2D said. Murdoc shrugged and grabbed 2D's wrist pulling him out of the room.

"2D wanna go on a date or whatever rubbish?" Murdoc asked whipped. 2D grinned from ear to ear.

"I'd love to Muds!" 2D was so excited he ran up to the room to get ready. Murdoc walked back into the room and sat on the couch waiting for the singer. Murdoc can't help but come across the thought that something bad is going happen. Things have been going way too well lately, and quite frankly that's just how the world works. Murdoc frowns and stares at the tv.

"Murdoc I'm ready" 2D said calling from the other room.

"Where are you guys heading out too?" Russel asked curiously.

"Muds is taking me out on a date" 2D answered Russel.

"Oh that's cool. Have fun guys." Russel said good naturedly.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanx for the reviews. Sorry for my little emo corner moment, lol. ." I was just being stupid, I snapped out of it though. It won't happen again, pinky promise. **

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

Murdoc and 2D are sitting in a restaraunt on the cruise. They sit in the kitchen with a special table set up just for them. Perks of being famous of course. 2D is smiling wildy while they are lost in eachother's eyes. 2D wears his hello kinky shirt that Muds gets a kick out of. Murdoc is just wearing a green and black striped shirt.

"So apparently they have everything you can imagine, if they don't have it, they will go find it." Murdoc stated powerfully. 2D ponders for a second.

"Hmmm, I want a cheeseburger" 2D said happily. Murdoc raises an eyebrow.

"You have the option of any kind of food in the world, and you pick a cheeseburger?" Murdoc asked ammused.

"Y-yeah, I really like burgers...How about one with, uhhh baby seal meat." 2D starts laughing.

"I don't know, what do ya expect Muds?" 2D giggles. Murdoc chuckles with him.

"I guess that, and I thought you would be a vegetarian?" Murdoc asked.

"Nah, that was kind of a phase. Sometimes you just want bacon, ya know?" 2D said smiling. Murdoc smiled at him.

"S-so, I know we are famous, but don't you usually have to know like the bosses boss to eat in the kitchen?" 2D said.

"Not all the time but actually yeah Dullard', I know her. Shagged her before, one of the rare girls I didn't kick out immidietly." Murdoc admited.

"Oh" 2D said distraught.

"Whot?" Murdoc asked.

"N-nofink, it's fine" 2D looked down to the left, staring at the tiles.

"Tell me." Murdoc commanded.

"Well it's just, you brought me to a place were you banged some chick." 2D looked up at Murdoc.

"I-I didn't have her here, this just happens to be her restaraunt, why is this bothering you so much?"

"Is that all I am to you?" 2D snapped.

"Of course not-, don't cry." Murdoc reached across the table and wiped a single tear away from 2D's face. Murdoc got up and dragged his chair over next to 2D and sat next to him. 2D clung to him crying.

"Y-Y-You me-an alot t-to me Muds" 2D stuttered.

"Please don't kick me out" 2D said. Murdoc wrapped his arms around the singer, soothing him.

"Just calm down 2D" Murdoc said shushing him. Murdoc snapped his fingers to signal the waiter.

"Two cheeseburgers, fries, soda, you know the whole diner themed deal." Murdoc waved him off.

"Yes sir." The waiter wrote it down and walked away. The people in the kitchen started working. And now there was a background of pans, friers and chopping. Murdoc attempted at pealing 2D off but failed when he just clung tighter.

"I-I don't wanna let go M-Muds" 2D said sadly.

"2D cheer up you don't have to, but physically it would be nice so I can see your pretty face, come on now" Murdoc said. 2D released his grip of the bassist. and looked back into his eyes searching for any sign of unhonesty. He couldn't find anything but love and worry. 2D poked Murdoc's face. Murdoc raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" 2D grabbed his cheeks and smushed them together. Murdoc just sat there letting his childish little singer play with his face. 2D squishes Murdoc's cheeks together into a fish face. 2D then puts his hands down and pecks Murdoc on the lips lovingly. Murdoc smiles.

"I like your smile Muds." 2D said as leaning in pecking him on the lips once again.

"I like you" Murdoc retorted sweetly. 2D bit his lip. The waiter then came back noticing the switching of seats and started to move Murdoc's plate so he could sit next to 2D the waiter finished up.

"Alright, well your food will be ready in a moment." The waiter finally said.

"Fanks" 2D said. The waiter walked away. 2D looked at Murdoc.

"You better give the bloke a good tip" 2D smiled. Murdoc nodded his head. The waiter then came back with the plates of food and set them down in front of Murdoc and 2D. 2D automatically picked up his burger taking a bite, getting food all over his jeans. Murdoc took a bite of his, more conciously.

"This is good Murdoc" 2D said with his mouth full of food. 2D was about to wipe his mouth with his sleeve when Murdoc stopped him and wiped it with a napkin.

"Geesh 2D." Murdoc said.

"Fanks Mom" 2D teased. Murdoc couldn't help but smile at the boy.

"Oh shutup." Murdoc said. Then the girl who owns the restaurant came up to them.

"So you guys enjoying your dinner?" The woman asked. 2D looked her up and down feeling a little insecure about himself now.

"Yeah it's great Molly." Murdoc said politely. Murdoc looked over at 2D who seemed a little down and figured it was beacuse of what he said about her earlier.

"So yeah Molly, this is 2D. And 2D this is Molly" Murdoc introduced.

"Hi" 2D said barely making any eye contact.

"Your the singer right?"

"Yeah and keyboardist." 2D responded.

"I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?" Molly asked. 2D looked over at her a little guilty.

"Oh, uh No, sorry, it's not you." 2D said.

"Oh alright, well if you guys need anything I'll be around." She winked at Murdoc and walked away. 2D was upset again after that.

"I don't like her" 2D admitted. Murdoc looked over at her.

"Oh yeah, well I said the same thing about Mandy, and you didn't seem to care." Murdoc said. 2D got really upset at that.

"Mandy was the one who was wearing a freaking 2D and Murdoc shirt, Molly is the one winking like there is something going on here!" 2D exclaimed.

"2D quit being so jealous, girls just always want more, I can't help it" Murdoc said egotisticly but then looked back over at the singer who was furious. Murdoc frowned.

"Alright calm down Dullard'." Murdoc said attempting at making the singer less enraged which just worsened it.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

The rest of the time they didn't say a word to eachother. They are now downstairs sitting with Mandy between them and her feeling extremely akward.

"S-So either of you wanna tell me what happened?"

"2D is acting like a girl." Murdoc said frustrated. 2D glared at Murdoc.

"Murdoc is being a dick" 2D said annoyed and still angry.

"Cus' that helped" Mandy said. It was quiet for about five minutes then 2D got up, walked up the stairs and slammed the door.

"So I guess your sleeping on the couch Murdoc." Mandy teased. Murdoc said nothing, he just got up went to the minifridge and grabbed a beer, coming back and sitting back down. He opened his beer and took a sip.

"I took him to a restaraunt owned by some bird I shagged" Murdoc confessed taking another sip. Mandy stared at him.

"Well, what else happened?" Mandy asked.

"Well a few things." Murdoc said.

"Ok, well whatever it was, just go chase after your man dude." Mandy advised. Murdoc chugged the rest of the beer and waited a few minutes.

"How about now." Mandy pried.

"Ergggh, fiiiiiiine" Murdoc said getting up and tossing his beer can on the floor then walking up stairs to go talk to 2D.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]


	17. Chapter 17

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

"2D?" Murdoc said as entering the room spotting the singer hugging his knees to his chest against the backboard on the bed.

"The fuck you want?" 2D snapped glaring over at Murdoc. Murdoc got pissed off at that but held his tounge.

"To apoligize, I keep fucking things up. I know, I'm learning." Murdoc said gritting his teeth but sincere.

"Definitely room for improvement" 2D said sourly.

"Ergh" Murdoc let out. 2D started to feel a little bad for being so mean.

"Look, it's fucking alright Muds" 2D attempts at offering but is still angry.

"We fucking good?" Murdoc asks.

"Fucking yes." 2D finally said very pissed.

"Fucking great" Murdoc twice as angry.

"Fucking amazing." 2D said enraged.

"Fucking astonishing" Murdoc said exasperated.

"Fucking historical" 2D said smiling now.

"Fucking legendary even" Murdoc said laughing. They both looked over at eachother laughing and started laughing even more. 2D laughed clutching his stomach with tears in his eyes, seeing this made Murdoc snort. After a few minutes the laughing died down and it was more giggling now, Murdoc had climbed over to 2D and sat next to him on the bed.

"We're fucking loonies mate'." Murdoc said smiling at 2D.

"Yeah we are" 2D said smiling happily and pushed Murdoc playfully. Murdoc smirked and got on top of 2D pressing their bodies together. 2D looked up still smiling and biting his lip. Murdoc pressed his lips against 2D's and he could barely kiss back beacuse he was smiling too much. 2D moved to the side and wrapped his legs around Murdoc's. Murdoc ran his hands up and down 2D's sides. 2D closed his eyes and put his forehead against Murdoc's. 2D puts his hands on the back of Murdoc's head and started playing with his hair, running it through his fingers.

"S-so, the burgers there are fantastic." 2D admitted.

"Yeah? They weren't half bad I suppose." Murdoc said.

"Molly is a skank." 2D said. Murdoc raised an eyebrow and smirked at 2D.

"Whatever you say Dents" Murdoc said.

"We are playing a show tomorrow." Murdoc stated.

"Do you have a setlist planned?" 2D asked.

"Nah, just figured we would just figure it out as we go on, play whatever we feel like playing, ya know?"

"Yeah, ..So"

"So?" Murdoc questioned.

"Murdoc is God?" 2D said in a form of a question.

"Yeah, I guess we could play that." Murdoc admitted.

"How about Punk where you're practically orgasming on stage?" Murdoc teased.

"Sh-shutup, I am not!" 2D said embarrased.

"Sure." Murdoc continued to tease.

"I'll leave you guys on the stage or come in like late or somefink if ya keep saying stuff like that, I swear" 2D pouted.

"We'll just play double bass." Murdoc said strategically.

"All of which makes me anxious, At times unbearably so" 2D played along.

"After three minutes mate" Murdoc said.

"Yeah I know, I just check my texts on my phone while I'm up there some times." 2D said shrugging.

"Because that's proffesional." Murdoc joked.

"Because we've ever been proffesional, or on time for a show" 2D said mocked sarcastically.

"Yeah that is true" Murdoc smirked. 2D smiled at Murdoc and leaned in and pressed their lips together. Murdoc smirked and pressed their lips back together again and pulled away.

"So we are doing alot of shows from now on" Murdoc stated.

"Oh are we?" 2D questioned while shifting his head so he is at Murdoc's neck and started licking and sucking at it. 2D liked the feeling of biting at his neck and bit down very hard.

"Watch it count fagula" Murdoc said wincing in pain. 2D immidietly burst out laughing.

"You liked that eh?" Murdoc said laughing along a little with 2D. 2D faced Murdoc and nodded giggling. Murdoc cupped 2D's chin and pulled him forward capturing his soft lips another time, and pulled back again.

"We should probably get some shut eye love'." Murdoc suggested.

"Yeah, your prolly right." 2D agreed pulling the covers over them. Murdoc clapped and the lights turned off.

"To tell ya the truth, expected a clap on disco ball at first" 2D murmered. Murdoc smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Go to sleep."

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

2D woke up facing Murdoc and having his arm's wrapped around him. 2D unwrapped his arms and got himself free. He then yawned a long yawn and stretched, he then wiped his face, feeling out of it today. He moved over so he was sitting at the side of the bed, trying to wake up a little. He got finally got up and walked to the bathroom. He stuck out his tounge and started to move around his mouth in the mirror. He then wobbled back into the room and went to his drawers and started throwing stuff around looking for what to wear today. He finally went with something and peeled off his old clothes throwing them on the floor uncaringly and put on a shirt and pants and some sneakers and walked downstairs. No one else was down there so he sat on the couch and started humming 19-2000. Humming soon turned into singing.

"There's a monkey in the jungle. Watchin' a vapour trail. Caught up in the conflict. Between his brain and his tail. Oh yeah. And if time's elimination. Then we got nothin' to lose. Please repeat the message. It's the music that we choose. Oh yeah. Keep a mild groove on. They do the bump. They do the bump. They do the bump. They do the bump. Oh yeah. They do the bump. They do the bump. They do the bump. They do the bump. Okay bring it down, yeah, we gonna break out." 2D sung when all a sudden Noodle joined in for her part.

"Get the cool. Get the cool shoeshine. Get the cool. Get the cool shoeshine. Get the cool. Get the cool shoeshine. Get the cool. Get the cool shoeshine." Noodle sang happily.

"They do the bump. They do the bump. They do the bump." 2D finished up the song and smiled at Noodle.

"Good Mornin' Noods." 2D said.

"Good Morning 2D" Noodle said back.

"So Mandy told me you and Murdoc had another fight?" Noodle asked lovingly.

"Yeah, we sorted it all out though." 2D told her.

"Glad to hear that, so do you want to have some breakfast up on the deck with me?"

"They have breakfast up there?"

"Yeah, it only goes to ten though" Noodle stated.

"What time is it now?"

"Eight"

"Oh."

"Anyone else going?"

"Not unless they plan on getting up before ten, which is unlikely, Mandy is already up there though, I had to get dressed."

"Oh well, lead the way Noods, I would love to have breakfast with you guys." Noodle then smiled happily. 2D follows Noodle all the way up to the deck which has carts of food and coffee makers and such. 2D walks over to one cart and grabs a plate, he then grabs a orange juice box. He walks over to another cart and takes the tongs, using them to put some bacon on his plate. He then scoops up some eggs and grabs a bagel. 2D then spots out the table were Mandy is sitting and walks over to her. He sits down at the table and stuffs the bagel in his mouth. He waves at Mandy and she smirks at him.

"Hi 2D" 2D swallows the bagel.

"Hi Mandy" 2D said.

"You and Murdoc all good?"

"Yeah we sorted it out"

"That's good" Noodle then came over and sat down in the other chair at the table. 2D took a sip from his juice box and stared out at the ocean. There were some dolphins way out. No whales, which was good for 2D.

"Sodding whales" 2D said under his breath. Noodle heard that and looked out at the ocean seeing the dolphins. She looked back at 2D and shrugged, taking a bite of her french toast.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

2D, Mandy, and Noodle are now walking back to their rooms when Murdoc comes out of no where and drags 2D off somewhere before Mandy or Noodle could even question him.

"Well" Mandy said after 2D practically got kidnapped. Mandy smirked at Noodle.

"Wonder what that was about" Noodle said.

"Probably just Murdoc not knowing where 2D was and he freaked out" Noodle raised an eyebrow at Mandy.

"They're relationship isn't that complicated, they are pretty easy to figure out" Mandy said boredly.

"That is true, but it is pretty interesting." They both finally got to their room and walked in, they want down their seperate stairs and sat on the couch.

"Wanna play videogames?" Noodle asked hopefully.

"Uhh, how about a teamwork game?" Mandy offered.

"That's fine with me" Noodle smiled.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]


	18. Chapter 18

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

"The fuck did you wonder off to?" Murdoc said to 2D who is pinned against the door on the inside of the storage closet. 2D smiled at how worried Murdoc sounded and leaned in and pecked him on the lips smiling. Murdoc smirked.

"I ate breakfast up on the deck with Noodle and Mandy."

"They have breakfast up there?"

"Yeah, from eight to ten."

"I see, I guess your off the hook then" Murdoc released his grip from the singer. 2D then rested his arms on Murdoc's shoulder and intertwined his fingers behind his head leaning in close. 2D placed his lips against Murdoc's who started to work his lips against the other's. 2D parted his lips and Murdoc slid his tounge in and explored his mouth. 2D nipped at Murdoc's bottom lip. Murdoc had one hand against the door and one wrapped around 2D keeping their bodies close.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Noodle are you sure you even need me on this game?" Mandy said as following Noodle's character around the alien base through different hallways and such.

"Of course I do, when I am low on ammo I can hit you in the back of the head and take yours when there is no enemies around." Mandy frowned at Noodle. Noodle looked over at her for a second and back at the screen.

"You respawn with ammo, it's not that bad is it? I'll let you kill my character a few times if it makes you feel better?" Noodle offered.

"Aw really?" Mandy said amused.

"Yeah, that way when I need ammo again, you will have triple it."

"Oh..." Mandy then laughed a bit.

"Ok, ok, now go get in the gunner seat and kill off the little guys while I take down the elite."

"You got it" Mandy shot the alien in the chair that was shooting the bright bullets at her, and then Mandy pressed x and got in the seat. She then started shooting the little things as Noodle instructed.

"Oh hey guys, playing Halo?" Russel said.

"Yep." Russel sat down next to Noodle who sat in the middle of the couch and sat there quietly watching for a little while.

"Oh, oh. watch out for the extraterrestrial Noods!" Russel shouted out pointing towards the screen.

"Got it" After about an hour later 2D comes downstairs and sits next to Mandy. Mandy looks over at 2D. Russel is now playing with Noodle.

"Nice hickeys 2D" Mandy said and smirked. Noodle and Russel completely ignored them being so into the game.

"Th-they're bug bites" 2D said quickly. Mandy raised an eyebrow at 2D.

"Really? There are bugs like that in storage closets?" Mandy snickered.

"Yes..I mean no!" 2D said.

"2D, you are a terrible liar." Mandy said smiling.

"I know" 2D said looking down at the ground defeated.

"So Murdoc freaked out because he didn't know where you were?"

"Did you put like a recorder on me or camera or somefink?" 2D asked paranoid.

"No, you guys are just completely predictable, and plus I don't need a porn tape, so yeah, no." Mandy admitted.

"You sure, I have something close to one?" Murdoc piped in. 2D instantly blushed.

"How do you do that?"

"Sneak in then announce my presence at certain moment?" Murdoc said skillfully.

"Yeah."

"I'll take a copy for the 2Doc blog." Mandy accepted.

"Alright, I'll give it to you later." Murdoc then went over to 2D and cupped his chin roughly kissing him hungrily. 2D was shocked at first but then went into it trying to keep up as Murdoc kissed him passionately.

"Geesh. You guys are like newly weds." Mandy smirked. 2D pulled back and looked to the side. _Newly weds? _2D thought to himself.

"We beat the game y'all!" Russel shouted.

"For the tenth time? Congratz lard ass, get a new game." Murdoc said.

"Shut the fuck up Murdoc. Break your nose again" Russel said with a turned mood. Noodle grabbed a bottle of water out of the minifridge twisting off the cap and taking a sip. 2D grabbed Murdoc's hand and led him up the stairs, through their room, down the hallway, opening a door that lead to the deck. Murdoc didn't question the singer at all, just walked on with him. It was dark out and no one was up there right now. There was a light breeze up on the deck. 2D ran his fingers through his hair. Murdoc stared at 2D. 2D then walked towards the side of the boat looking out at the ocean. If you look out far enough you can see land.

"I wonder where we are" 2D said out loud as the wind blew his hair in his face. Murdoc brushed 2D's hair behind his ear and kissed his forehead.

"2D, tomorrow morning right when you get up, put on something nice and meet me at this spot ok?" Murdoc said sincerely.

"Sure Muds, but what for?"

"Just do it"

"kai" 2D smiled, loving the mystery. Then thought for a second.

"How about a hint?" 2D asked sweetly.

"No."

"Pleaaaaase." 2D pouted. Murdoc shut him up with a kiss grabbing 2D's hand and putting something on his finger. Murdoc then pulled back.

"There is your sodding hint Dullard'." And with that Murdoc put his hands in his pocket and walked away leaving 2D to his thoughts staring off at the ocean. 2D then looked down at his hand.

"Is this a wedding ring?" 2D went wide eyed and blushed.

"Murdoc!" 2D turned around fast and called at Murdoc running after him. He finally caught up to Murdoc pushing him to get his attention. Murdoc turned around and saw 2D having his hands on his knees panting. Murdoc raised an eyebrow. 2D looked up at him straightening himself up. 2D bit his lip and stared at Murdoc.

"What's this?" 2D held his hand up to Murdoc.

"A ring, Dullard'." Murdoc said in a knowing tone.

"I know that, but..Why?" 2D questioned not knowing exactly how to ask what he wants to ask.

"It was my dad's. I stole it from him when I was eight. The sod didn't even notice." Murdoc said.

"Why did you give it to me?"

"I don't know, I thought you would like it."

"You do know it's a wedding band right?"

"So he probably stole it from someone too, so?"

"Do you think I would just put a wedding band on you, say hey there is a nice breeze today and by the way you're marrying me."

"Yeah" 2D admitted.

"And you would be ok with that?" Murdoc asked curiously.

"I-I would expect it."

"That wasn't the question." Murdoc crossed his arms.

"I guess, it wouldn't be that bad and I mean we aren't getting any younger but you probably wouldn't be into it, I mean your a satanist, do satanists even marry? I'm not sure" 2D rambled.

"Ok fine." Murdoc said.

"Whot?" 2D said.

"I guess we are engaged now."

"Wh-whot!" 2D shouted.

"Well, yeah, we aren't getting any younger, and you seem to really want to, and a little lesson, I do whatever the fuck I want, I don't care what other satanists do or don't do." Murdoc said brushing some hair out of his own eyes. 2D was glowing. 2D tackled Murdoc hugging him. Murdoc nearly fell over. Murdoc wrapped his arms around 2D.

"You were gonna just leave me wondering untill tomorrow then actually propose." 2D said as he was pressed against Murdoc nuzzling his head in the crook of his neck.

"Pretty much." A single tear strolled down 2D's face.

"We really are predictable" 2D said laughing a little bit. 2D then sniffled.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]


	19. Chapter 19

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

"2D what's that on your finger?" Noodle asked, quickly noticing it while 2D held the water bottle in his hand. 2D shifted a little bit on the couch.

"An engagement ring" 2D said, then took a sip of his water.

"WHAT?" Noodle screached. Noodle grabbed 2D and made him stand up with her and she grabbed his hands jumping up and down. The water spilled all over the floor.

"YOU AND AND MURDOC, I'M SO HAPPY...AND SHOCKED, I'M SO HAPPILY SHOCKED!" Noodle shouted. Noodle finally stopped jumping and grabbed 2D in a hug.

"Y-yeah, I'm happy too" 2D said smiling contently not making a big deal about it. 2D hugged back. Then Russel came into the room and Noodle pryed off of 2D and ran up to him grabbing his wrist and tugging him towards 2D.

"Russel, come check this out!" Noodle snatched 2D's hand and held it up.

"Woh man, is that a wedding band?" Russel asked shocked looking over at 2D and back at his hand which is held up by Noodle shaking her head.

"Yeah, me and M-Muds...heh" 2D said indifferently. Mandy then walked over right after and looks at 2D's hand which is still held up by Noodle.

"WOH, that is not what I think it is..." Mandy said.

"It is." Noodle said happily.

"What is with all the ruckus?" Murdoc said walking in the room clutching his head. Noodle then tackled Murdoc hugging him. Murdoc stumbled back. Murdoc looked over at 2D who stared at him with the most lovestruck gaze biting his lip. 2D did a little short wave and smiled at him. Murdoc peeled the girl off of him and went over to 2D who blushed at Murdoc. Murdoc grabbed 2D's waist pulling them in close pressing their bodies together. Murdoc looked down at 2D's lips and then looked him in the eyes then back down at his soft colored lips. Murdoc then leaned in and 2D's eyes fluttered closed. 2D leaned in and closed the space in between the two. 2D brushed his lips against Murdoc's.

"Ahem" One of them said. Murdoc and 2D parted. They both had a slight blush on their faces. 2D intertwined his fingers with Murdoc's. Murdoc looked at him and smirked. 2D swung their hands back and fourth a little and looked at Noodle, Russel and Mandy. Russel patted Murdoc on the back.

"Congratz guys." Russel said.

"Fanks" 2D said smiling.

"So, when did he propose?" Mandy asked.

"He kind of didn't, he put the ring on my finger and was going to propose today." 2D said massaging Murdoc's hand with his thumb.

"Oh?" Mandy said confused.

"So are you guys going to have some big ass wedding or some shit?" Russel asked crossing his arms. 2D and Murdoc exchanged glances. Murdoc shrugged.

"We don't know yet." 2D said looking back at Russel.

"Is there still going to be a maid of honor? A bestman?" Noodle asked.

"Well the maid of honor if there is one, would obviously be you love'." Murdoc said to Noodle. Noodle smiled.

"And the bestman would obviously be Russel." 2D said. Russel smiled at them.

"Aw man, for reals?" Russel said touched.

"Yeah, for sure!" 2D said.

"Mandy can be the flower girl." 2D said and smiled at Mandy. Mandy smirked.

"So is 2D going to wear a dress?" Mandy asked jokingly.

"N-no!" 2D said blushing. Murdoc laughed a little.

"Wouldn't that be something." Murdoc smiled evily at 2D. 2D caught his evil smile andpinched the bridge of his nose.

"Erghh" 2D said.

"Come on man, 2D in a dress, that's just wrong." Russel said.

"I think he would look pretty" Noodle smiled.

"See guys Russ thinks its wrong too." 2D said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"But it would be kind of funny." Russel admitted. 2D sighed.

"I am NOT wearing a dress." 2D said.

"Alright, alright. Quit getting so worked up." Murdoc said.

"When are you guys getting married?" Mandy asked.

"Uhh, we don't really know anything yet." 2D said.

"Yeah, let's get a planner." Noodle said picking up a phone. She started pressing buttons then held the phone up to her.

"Konnichiwa...Hai, genki desu-" Noodle muttered fluenty in japanese walking out of the room. Russel then sat down on the couch and watched some tv. Mandy followed after Noode. Murdoc and 2D looked at eachother.

"Noodle knows a wedding planner by heart?" 2D questioned.

"She probably called someone she knew for a reccomendation for a celebrity one." Murdoc said.

"Oh, yeah. That makes sense I fink" 2D said.

"Right, sooo...erhhh" Murdoc scratched the back of his head.

"You excited or whatever?" Murdoc asked. 2D stared at him for a second and nodded.

"Y-yeah, of course."

"Oh, yeah me too..." Murdoc said unsure.

"I'm terrified." 2D admitted quickly. Murdoc smirked.

"Me too, it's insane." Murdoc said. 2D smiled.

"So wierd, we're getting married Muds."

"Yeah, it is something else eh?"

"Heh, yeah." 2D said

"So, we can't make this wedding anything like a wedding."

"Whot do you mean Muds?"

"No flowers or ribbons...We aren't gonna look like big poofs." Murdoc commanded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean...Well maybe we can make it kind of like a party, maybe get Black Sabbath to play, or The Clash, I know you would like that Muds"

Murdoc smiled and walked up to 2D putting his hand on the back of 2D's head, planting a kiss on the singer's lips. 2D smiled.

"And maybe we can make everyone else dress like zombies." 2D isntantly brightened up.

"FOR REALZ?" 2D smiled and started dancing around happily like a five year old. 2D pressed his lips against Murdoc's grinning widly.

"This is going to be grand." 2D said. Noodle then came back in with Mandy.

"We got someone for you guys."

"Ok but we are having everyone dress like zombies and having either The Clash or Black Sabbath playing at it!" 2D said happily. Murdoc looked over at the childish keyboardist and smiled putting his hand's on his hips.

"..We are going to need someone else." Noodle then walked back out of the room pounding the numbers into her phone.

"Zombies?" Mandy asked curiously.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Nothing, sounds pretty ace to me." Mandy said smiling.

"And your not gonna be the flower girl, we decided no flowers."

"Well she could drop something else."

"Like whot?" Murdoc asked.

"I don't know, we will think of somefink."

"How about headless dolls? It's kind of horror movie-ish." Murdoc suggested.

"That can work, or just the doll heads" 2D said. Murdoc smirked.

"Alright guys I found you someone again!"

"Are they cool with headless dolls, or somefink of the matter Noods?"

"I'll go find someone else" Noodle said sighing picking up her phone again.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]


	20. Chapter 20

[][][][][][][][][][][][]  
So after about four or more calls Noodle finally found someone for the job. The wedding is being held at an abandoned strip club joint somewhere in Paris, France beacuse that's just what the cruise happened to stop at first. 2D is in a black tuxedo as same as Murdoc. They are late for their own wedding while they sit in a booth at some restaraunt just drinking wine.

"Muds our wedding started like two hours ago" 2D said a little tipsy looking at his watch.

"Yeah, yeah I know, we'll go in a second, sod off." Murdoc said taking another gulp of his wine. 2D chugged the rest of his wine as did Murdoc. Murdoc left a hundred on the table and they left the place and got in the limo. 2D sat away from Murdoc.

"Why you all the way over there love'?" Murdoc asked. 2D crossed his arms.

"I don't know the rules for groom and groom, but a bride isn't even supposed to see the groom till the wedding, it's bad luck. So I'm going to at least sit away from you." Murdoc raised an eyebrow at 2D's logic but nodded his head.

"Alright then." Murdoc said.

"Well, ya know I got a suprise for you later on."

"Oh really?" 2D smiled brightly.

"Sure do." Murdoc smirked. They finally reached the place and climbed out of the limo, now looking at the place where they are holding their "anti-wedding" as the planner liked to call it. It's this ragged place from the outside with a flickering light of some naked girl body that says Flamingo. Murdoc walked over and opened the door, holding it for 2D. 2D walks through and looks around at the place. Everyone is decked out in proffesional zombie makeup and ripped clothes, which they funded. The walls are torn and the floor boards are creaky. There are disco lights, smoke machines and many different kinds of flouresent lights repeating in patterns all over. You can barely see the ground due to the smoke. There is a stage straight ahead and tables with black table cloths and gothic candles which some people sitting at talking. There are even a few skulls with white candle sticks sticking out of them on each table. In the middle of the place is a replica of the demon statue with wings in honor of kong studios. On each sides of the stage are cages with dancing strippers with minimal clothes on. On one side of the room is a huge table that stretches through the whole side of the room. In the middle is a cake replica of Justin Bieber. Only beacuse it would be great in their wedding album to have a picture of a bunch of zombies eating Justin Bieber. They have proffesional photographers to video tape and take pictures of everything. So not just Mandy wih her phone and her little 2Doc blog. 2D and Murdoc invited everyone on the cruise to come, cus they didn't really care who was there for it. Murdoc's dad and brother declined but Murdoc couldn't care less, he wasn't even the one who invited him after all. it was 2D's idea. 2D's parents were called, and there they are decked out in zombie stuff giggling with eachother, happy as can be their boy is getting married. 2D walks up to them.

"Hi Mum, and Dad!" 2D said happily giving his mom a hug. 2D's dad patted him on the back.

"You ought to bring your husband over to the roller coasters some time Stewart" 2D's dad said.

"Fer sure, I'll come visit ya's soon nuff'." 2D said smiling. Murdoc walked up next to 2D. 2D's dad held out a hand to Murdoc. Murdoc shook it firmly.

"Nice to see you guys again." Murdoc said remembering when he smashed through the record store hitting 2D and had to take care of him resulting in his black eyes.

"You two are quite cute together." 2D's mom said. 2D blushed.

"Muuum" 2D whined. Murdoc smirked at 2D.

"So this is quite the decorations you got here, definitely not the traditional wedding."

"Yeah, it's bout' to start in a minute." 2D said.

"Then we better take our seats." 2D smiled and grabbed Murdoc's hand.

"2D let's get a drink shall we?" Murdoc asked.

"Alright" 2D agreed following Murdoc over to the table with drinks. Murdoc grabbed a beer and handed one to 2D.

"Beer?" 2D questioned.

"Yep." Murdoc took a sip.

"So, ready to get married?"

"Yes." 2D said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your fucking seats, the wedding is about to start and it cant start when all you ass munchers won't take your fucking seats. Thankyou." Simone, their "wedder" person they hired said.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

2D walked down the aisle as Mandy dropped doll heads and bodies behind him, he continued walking to Iron man my black sabbath and couldn't help but smile as he held a beer instead of an bouquet or anything. Everyone was staring at 2D, and it was kind of giving him the creeps a little beacuse they were all zombies, and since kong studios was once infested with zombies before it was burnt down it just made him have the urge to pull out a shotgun. The demon statue wasn't helping either. he stared at Murdoc who stared back at him with a content gaze. There really were no regrets in this at all. Noodle stood next to Russel who stood next to Simone. 2D's dad was on the other side of Simone. 2D reached the end of the room and stood next to Murdoc staring at zombified Simone.

"Alright guys, fuck vows. Sign these papers" 2D picked up a pen and signed the paper, he then kissed Murdoc on the cheek and handed him the pen. Murdoc smiled and snatched the pen scribbling down his name.

"Alright so if any dickwads have any reason these two shouldn't get together, then speak now or for ever hold your fucking tounge like you should do?" Simone waited a minute then continued.

"That's right, what I thought. Now..where was I?...right"

"So do you want to marry this faggot?" Simone gestured to Murdoc.

"Yea sure." Murdoc said.

"And you want to marry this satanic arsehole?" Simone asked 2D.

"I fucking do." 2D said smiling.

"You may kiss the-" SImone was interrupted as Murdoc smashed their lips together and the crowd cheered. Black Sabbath then cranked it up by playing Crazy Train. 2D pulled back and smiled.

"I'm hungry for Bieber." 2D said smiling.

"Everyone, it's fucking cake time" Simone said into the microphone. Everyone went over to the realistic Justin Bieber cake.

"Hey where's the plates?" 2D shoved his hands into Justin's face taking a bite, tasting the alcohol filling.

"NO PLATES" 2D shouted hiccuping and wiping his hand clean with a few napkins. 2D then went over to Murdoc putting his arm's around him.

"Let's jam with Black Sabbath." 2D said smiling. Murdoc and 2D walked up onto the stage. Murdoc grabbed his bass and 2D grabbed another microphone while the photoagrapher got the shots of the zombies eating Justin Bieber as they hoped. There was a camera man in front of them and another few at different angles to capture their first jam session since marriage, and with Black Sabbath. They started playing Sweet leaf.

"ALRIGHT NOW!

Won't you listen?

When I first met you, didn't realize

I can't forget you, for your surprise

you introduced me, to my mind

And left me wanting, you and your kind

I love you, Oh you know it

My life was empty, forever on a down

Until you took me, showed me around

My life is free now, my life is clear

I love you sweet leaf, though you can't hear

Come on now, try it out

Straight people don't know, what you're about

They put you down and shut you out

you gave to me a new belief

and soon the world will love you sweet leaf" They finished up the song and smiled at eachother. They just jammed with Black Sabbath, 2D is so fucked up from the cake he probably won't remember most of it, good thing it was on tape. Later , much later on 2D was sitting at one of the tables blowing bubbles in a bowl. Murdoc raised an eyebrow.

"You've gone bonkers mate'." Murdoc said pulling 2D's head up.

"Anywho, ready for your suprise? Russel helped me with it." Murdoc smiled. 2D got up abruptly.

"YAY" 2D shouted.

"Alright then" Murdoc said pulling 2D along. Murdoc whistled the signal and all a sudden a huge stuffed whale was rolled into the room. 2D's eyes went wide, and he stood there completely still, so in shock. Murdoc looks over at 2D.

"2D, hellooo...f-face-ache?" Murdoc waved his hand in front of 2D. 2D then screamed at the top of his lungs darting out the door, Murdoc quickly ran after him, 2D made it all the way down the block till Murdoc cauhgt up to him. 2D collapsed into Murdoc.

"Y-YOU, A BLOODY WHALE, YOU GOT A BLOODY WHALE, I NEAR HAD A HEART ATTACK" 2D shouted.

"I killed a whale, I figured you hate whales so much, you would enjoy seeing a dead stuffed one, I guess I was wrong."

"C-c-can you get rid of it?" 2D pleaded.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright, but come back first."

"N-NO way, not wif that that whale." 2D demanded. Murdoc felt terrible at his mistake. He mentally facepalmed. _that was too much_. Soon after Murdoc got rid of the whale and 2D came back inside. They sat back and drunk a few beers watching Black Sabbath playing for a little while. 2D was totally wiped out and could barely keep his eyes open. Murdoc carried 2D out and to the limo which had doll heads and bodies attached to the back and with a sign that says, "Just married" in gooey 60's horror movie font. Murdoc smirked and The limo driver opened the door for him. He got inside and sat down with 2D snuggling into Murdoc's chest. Murdoc planted a kiss on 2D's lips as the limo drived them to the hotel they were staying bought out every room so they could have the hotel to themselves.

"You better rest up Face-ache, I still got to make up for the whale" Murdoc smirked.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Sorry bout' no honeymoon guys :P One day I might sneak one on the end of this tho. ;) I started writing it, but lost interest. I'm sure this isn't the worst ending you've ever encountered... I hope. O_O ... _"**


End file.
